


Deviant Dynamics: AUs

by RedsAdmin



Series: Deviant Dynamics [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Band, Alternate Universe - Bloodborne, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood, Gore, M/M, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: Basically just a collection of AU requests from my Deviant Dynamics tumblr. Thought I'd throw them up on here in case its easier to read, also they're not as long as my normal stories since they're just side projects I do on my free time.If you like a certain AU, I might write more little bits about it in the future when I have time between updating my main story.Also they're all based in the ABO dynamics. Like. Au in an AU. AU-ception.Most will all focus around RK800 / RK800-60 /RK900's relationships in different universes. But I may be tempted to do some side characters since I am slightly fond of Gavin but don't tell anyone.





	1. Demons & Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Modern Angels & Demons
> 
> Warnings: None.

Leather wings sliced through the moisture rich clouds, the speed of the blur caused bits of cloud to trail after in thin wisps. Flying was euphoric, something not often done in modern times, wind whipped his rich brown hair, causing it to dance in the warm golden sun that hung high up in the sky. A halo of light, a constant reminder of what Connor had forsaken so long ago as his dark brown wings spanned out, dark brown feathers layered over the upper portion of the wings like a cape. They were expansive, stretching out a good deal and stroking downward to propel the deviant angel higher up into the skin. Using such strength was exhilarating, to no longer hide under the guise of a human, he was allowed to finally flaunt his power.

However, this was no Sunday flight as he turned to look over his shoulder, his whip like tail lashing around behind him with its barbed tip dangerously brushing along his skin. Chasing after him was his hunter, an angel with lighter brown feathers bursting through the cloud in an explosion instead of the omega demon’s elegant slice. Mirth danced over Connor’s dark brown eyes as he managed to stay just out of reach of his pursuer. A carefree laugh bubbled up from him as he gave a lopsided smile at the angel chasing after him, the sunlight glistening off the sheen of saliva coating his small but dangerously sharp canines, promising a threat within them.

His amusement didn’t last long as he crashed what felt like a brick wall, causing him to nearly fall as his leathery wings floundered but a pair of strong arms curled about him. Snapping his head back to the front, he locked gazes with the ethereal gray eyes of the second hunter. The archangel who had also been chasing after him, with his gaze that made Connor’s tail curl tightly around one of his thighs. He sucked in a quick breath as his heart sped up as he waited for the bite he’d danced away from for years upon years. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, catching the Arch Angel’s attention. Connor could smell the overwhelming scent of arctic air fresh off a mountain, threatening to push away all his protests.

His eyes widened, slitted pupils constricting with the rising desire as he watched those lips peel back revealing the thick and dangerously sharp teeth of the apex before him. He couldn’t resist the silent command to tilt his head back a little to expose his throat, his wings going limp. It didn’t matter, the massive black wings of the arch angel kept them aloft with ease, the edges of the feathers fringed with white, making the contrast stark and even more stunning. However, before those teeth could even grace his tainted freckled skin, something crashed from beneath them, sending the demon and arch angel careening wildly into the air.

Connor soon found himself free of the arch angel’s alluring presence, giving a shake of his head to clear his thoughts the moment the brown winged angel was upon him. He didn’t have the same allure over him but that didn’t mean Connor was completely immune to him. He quite liked the brutishness this angel possessed, the fiery determination that reminded Connor of a wilder version of himself as they fell tangled together. He could feel the epsilon’s face bury against his neck, taking in the sweet scent of nectar from the omega that drove both the angels mad over the years of Connor evading them time and time again. This time would be no different.

One of Connor’s draconic-esque wings moved, using the two taloned fingers on the knuckle joint to grab one of the angel’s wings tightly. With a harsh jerked from it and a shove of his clawed hands against the unsuspecting epsilon’s chest, Connor tore him free, tossing him aside as he twisted his own body to angel himself to dive. His wings folding and tucking close to his body to make himself as streamlined as possible as he hurtled back towards earth. The act of free falling spiked his adrenaline, giving him a certain sort of high that he couldn’t obtain from mortal drugs. However, this wouldn’t shake his hunters for long.

As he broke from the cloud cover once more, he looked over to his right to see the angel with the wings of a hawk diving beside him, golden brown eyes focused on him, just as entranced by the free fall as he was. Then he turned his head to his left, spying the dark winged arch angel falling with a certain sort of elegant grace as if it were no consequence to him. Though his unearthly silvery eyes watched him out from under hooded eyelashes with the same heated focus. It was only a matter of time before one attacked, they only had a limited amount of time as the city scape of Detroit grew larger and clearer the closer the fell.

However, Connor focused his gaze on the city and tucked his wings closer to pick up speed as the two angels drew closer and closer. They were almost upon him when the skyscrapers reached Connor and in that split moment, his wings snapped out, carving through the air and using his momentum to slice through the narrow gap between a pair of towered buildings. The clawed tips of his wings lightly scraped over the glass harmlessly as he easily made his way through. It caused the two angels to back off since they had been beside him and would end up crashing into each other if they tried to chase after Connor.

He glanced over his shoulder as he stretched his wings out, gliding between the buildings with ease, having no fear as humans couldn’t see him like this. At least not most of them anyways. When Connor didn’t see the angels behind him, he narrowed his eyes, knowing this game all too well as he turns to observe his surroundings, waiting for one to show himself. He didn’t have to wait long as something barreled into him from beneath, only one angel would use such a brute tactic. Connor hissed out between his bared teeth as hands grasped at his wrists, but they were still tumbling wildly through the air. Their wings fighting against each other in attempts to stabilize but it was too late to regain height as they crashed into the grassy expanse of a park, tumbling wildly over each other in a fight for control and dominance.

There was no real violence to be had in this game though, Connor was all too familiar with this angel as the subtle scent of leather and grease reached his nose. Still though, he couldn’t make it too easy, especially if Collin wanted to play rough as he liked to do. However, they both stilled, Collin’s hand caught in Connor’s mouth while Collin had Connor pinned on the ground. A shadow grew to block out the light, signifying one thing, the alpha had finally joined the fray. Collin turned his head to Conrad who landed in a graceful job before the two of them, making the epsilon bristled a bit in challenge as usual.

And as usual, Connor took advantage by curling his leathery wing between there bodies and shoving out and to the side, sending the unsuspecting Collin crashing into the equally unsuspecting Conrad. Connor pushed himself up into the air, his wings easily keeping him aloft as he gazed down at the two angels trying to regain their feet.To taunt the two while they were down, Connor turned his head and bared a bit of the back of neck which was smooth and pristine, without the claiming mark the two angels had been struggling to place on the omega deviant angel for years now. However, Connor proved time and time again that he was too wily for the two of them.

“Maybe next time, for now I win this game of hunter versus hunted.”


	2. Medieval Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hank is King and Connor is a prince.
> 
> Warnings: Slightly softcore heat maybe?

“So have you decided on who you’re going to marry yet?” Hanks voice broke through Connor’s distracted state, but it wasn’t an unwelcome interruption. Connor gave his father one of his small lopsided smiles as he was in a good mood. Their hunt had been successful in more ways than one. Connor hand managed to steal away more than a few times with his personal guard, Collin to share a few secret kisses in the woods. Collin always had a way that brought out the heat and aggressiveness within him, drawing him into those passionate kisses in the shade of the trees. Collin never pressed for more though, even though Connor could sense how difficult it was for him. Connor was a prince and an omega, it would be unwise for him to do anything out of wedlock.

“I may have one or two prospects in mind.” There was a light amused tone in Connor’s voice as he rode alongside Hank, despite being an aging alpha, Hank still managed to sit easily in the saddle of his old sturdy steed. A grizzled old dapple gray that had been the King’s loyal partner for years now, despite both their ages, they still held an air of pride and confidence. Hank raised a brow at Connor’s answer, looking over at him curiously as if awaiting for Connor to elaborate. He wasn’t the only one either. Collin Rode slightly beside and behind Connor, keeping close as usual as he took his job as his personal guard seriously. Or maybe he just wanted to be close to Connor.

Thankfully, Connor managed to evade their prying stares when he spotted a familiar sight, a group of knights returning from dealing with a camp of bandits and at the front sitting astride a black and white warhorse was another one of Connor’s potential suitors. “Excuse me, Hank.” Connor briefly said before he nudged the sides of his blue roan gelding, sending the horse into a easy gallop so Connor could catch up with the knights. As predicted Collin followed close behind on his own slate gray gelding, making sure to keep close to Connor, especially when he noticed who had gained Connor’s attention.

Connor gently pulled on the reins, bringing his horse to a easy walk beside the knight commander who had turned his head so those steady gray eyes took in Connor’s softer features. The Princes gave the stoic knight an easy grin, knowing that the knight commander was always reserved unless they were alone, having had more of his fair share of heated exchanges with the knight to know better. “Conrad!” Connor exclaimed almost breathlessly, making Collin give the knight commander a soured look but otherwise remained quiet. “I see you’ve returned early, this is great news. Does this mean you’ll be joining us for dinner? Maybe a game of dice afterwards as well?” Connor sounded hopefull, like an eager dog pleased to see a friendly face again.

It was that hopeful expression and the way the sunlight caused those warm brown eyes to melt that made Conrad’s own features relax just slightly, just for him. “If it you please you, I will attend both dinner and a few games of dice.” His smooth voice was low and proper as always, but there was a hint of something more beneath the layers that made a bit of warmth creep up into Connor’s cheeks and a light ‘tch’ from the epsilon behind him. The noise garnered Conrad’s attention, causing those steely eyes to land on Collin, examining him for a moment. “Its good to see you’re doing well, Collin. I assume you’ve been handling Connor’s needs perfectly?” Conrad’s voice made it sound innocent, but the implications of the guilty made Collin look away in mock annoyance and heated embarrassment.

“Its all settled then, I’ll be looking forward to seeing you then.” Connor knew Conrad needed to check in and give his report first before he could have time off, so he turned his head to look back at Collin. “Collin, race me to the stables?” It was a question but before Collin could even agree to it, Connor had nudged his heels into his horse’s sides with a quick tap, sending the great beast charging forward, all too eager to return to his stall for food. Collin sat there for a moment, glancing over at Conrad who was staring after Connor with the slightly hint of a smirk on his lips. Annoyed by it, Collin dug his heels into his own horse’s sides so he could chase after the fleeing Connor. Connor was no slacker when he put his mind to something and horse riding was something he enjoyed most of all. The speed, the power, the way his horse could sprint across the open fields. Most of all, he loved the chase.

As predicted, Connor made it to the stables first, his horse’s nostrils flared as hot breaths heaved quickly after such an exercise. Connor swings his leg over the side of the saddle, dismounting on the left side of the horse before handing the reins over to one of the stableboys. Collin’s horse skidded to a halt right after Connor, the beast’s head tossing a bit, just as every bit of fiery as his rider. Collin practically leaps from the side of the saddle, tossing the reins to the stableboy as well. His golden brown eyes were currently focused on Connor as the Prince began to make his way up a set of side stairs, taking them two at a time with Collin hot on his heels. It was just as he planned as he made his way to one of the more secluded spots, his excitement and anticipation making his omega scent grow a bit stronger. He didn’t bother to stop it either, knowing it drifted in his wake to taunt the epsilon trailing obediently behind him.

Connor stopped to open a door, allowing him access to one of the guest rooms, one for guests who weren’t royalty, so they wouldn’t stay inside the actual castle halls. For now it was empty, giving him the privacy he needed as Collin slammed the door shut behind them. The moment Connor turned around to face Collin, the other male was already pushing him back against one of the tapestry covered walls that kept the heat within the room. Connor sucked in a quick breath from such a quick gesture, feeling Collin’s warm body crush his own against the thinly padded stone wall. Excitement crawled up his spine, he didn’t fear Collin. His childhood friend had always been adamant in protecting Connor, no matter what, usually resulting in him getting scuffs and bruises.

Connor’s lips parted, his breathing increasing, mingling with Collin’s equally rapid breathing as their faces were once more close. It was almost agonizing not to close that distance and taste Collin’s lips once more, but there was a question hanging in the air. “Have you decided which one of us you’re going to claim?” Collin’s voice was raspy, thick with desire already just by having been teased by Connor all day and on top of having to sit silently as Connor smiled at Conrad, the more mature and dominating one in their childhood friendship. While Conrad had been the youngest, he’d always been the more level headed, the one who thought logically and planned out ever situation ahead of time. It was easy to admire the man.

Connor’s eyes seemed to dance with amusement at Collin’s angered words, his hands lifting up to cup Collin’s cheeks his his palms in a reassuring manner. He knew Collin was always trying to compete for Connor’s attention, both the alpha and the epsilon brought something to the table that the other didn’t have, together they made Connor truly feel complete. It was why his decision was so easy and completely obvious, but apparently not to Collin.

“My dear friend, I’m a prince, I don’t settle on one or another. I get whatever I desire and what I desire is both of you.”


	3. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: They're all three vampires.
> 
> Warnings: Illuminaughty Club Meme-bers only. Its smut and blood.

Rivulets of red trailed along beautifully sun-kissed skin, tracing around the subtle definition of abdominal muscles before collecting in the hallow of a navel. The scent of blood and musky scents unrestrained by clothing or public decency filled the room into a dangerous concoction that made Connor’s head swim. Warm chocolate toned eyes observed one of his creations sprawled out on velvet covers like a feast bared for him to devour. Connor’s lips parted, smeared with the blood of the younger vampire beneath him. Connor’s tongue curled over the front of his teeth, feeling the sharp points glide over the soft palate of his tongue. Golden brown eyes still sparked with defiance as they stare up at him with the fires of desire burning in their depths.

In punishment, he rolled his hips, causing the hard cock embedded within him to stir his insides and sending a delightful wave of pleasure washing over his immortal body. A moan spilled from his lips as he tilted his head to the side. Back arching, thrusting his bloodstained chest up into the air, offering himself up almost and someone accepted the offering as hands slid around from behind, admiring Connor’s silken, imperfect skin so his fingers could capture those dusky nipples peaked on that arched chest. Connor shivered a little as more electric pleasure skittered out from his chest. His head tipped back, resting on one of Conrad’s shoulders, baring his throat to the other male who eagerly took advantage.

Cool lips danced over Connor’s throat, pressing delicate kisses along such thin and delicate flesh, teasing the elder vampire with the occasional graze of his fangs. It caused Connor to writhe with impatience, in turn making him move Collin’s cock within him, rubbing his inner walls, trying to find that perfect spot. Collin tossed his head back in the velvet pillow, his lips peeling back in a pleasured hiss from between clenched fangs. Collin’s hands lifted up to grasp ahold of Connor’s hips, digging his nails into the soft flesh hard enough that blood welled up around his nails. Gray eyes shifted to look down at Collin, the youngest vampire cool and assessing the two before him and how he could toy with them.

Conrad’s jaws slowly opened, lips peeling back to reveal his ivory teeth and the way a string of saliva connected his elongated upper canines with the sharp bottom canines, giving him almost an animistic appearance. The moment his clamped his jaws down like a bear trap snapping shut, he pulled his hips back only a small portion. This pulled him out only an inch or two from Collin and the moment his teeth pierced Connor’s neck, Conrad thrust hard forward with enough force to cause Collin’s body to shove up further on the bed. Both the vampires before Conrad cried out in pure bliss, Collin’s sounding rough while Connor’s sounded breathy. His teeth dug deeper into the supple flesh, and hot, rich blood spilled onto his tongue.

A groan left the alpha vampire as he pulled a greedy suction on Connor’s neck, drawing in more blood as if it were the sweetest aphrodisiac. He could taste the adrenaline and pleasure that was running through Connor’s system, filling him with a craving for more. He knew better than to take too much of the powerful elder’s blood, so he pulled back with a gasp. Connor’s blood dribbled down from the corner of his firm lips, usually Conrad was a clean eater but dining on Connor drove him wild. It was such a rush, a temptation that he found himself craving every second of his immortal life. He looked over Connor’s shoulder as he dragged his tongue languidly over the wound he left, spying Collin watching him in rapt attention.

Collin was a little low on blood himself, having been drained by Connor previously, the wounds over his chest and neck already healing, so watching Conrad feast on the delicate flesh of Connor’s neck made his teeth ache. His eyes holding a faint glow to them as he stared up like a lust-ridden starved vampire he was. The combination of feeling Conrad stretching his inner muscles while Collin in turn was wedged deep within Connor was too much and yet they were both torturing him. Neither would move more than a hairsbreadth, only swirling and rolling, hinting of more but denying him. He growled out, but even that sounded weak to his own ears, he couldn’t move his hips as they were trapped between Conrad and Connor.

Suddenly, Conrad shoved a hand into Connor’s lower back, forcing the omega vampire to lay flush against Collin’s body and he didn’t hesitate. Immediately he lunged to drive his fangs into the unabused side of Connor’s neck, his jaws clenching roughly. He wasn’t as precise and clean as Conrad, making the wound deeper, more ragged but Connor only moaned into Collin’s ear. He could feel Connor’s cock twitch as it was trapped between their bodies, finally getting the touch it needed. The rush of hot blood spilling messily into his mouth made the rush so potent that he became lightheaded, exactly what Conrad had intended.

The youngest vampire leaned over both of them, his slightly larger and more defined body easily trapping them as he dragged his tongue up along Connor’s spine, the sensation causing him to arch into the touch. With both Connor and Collin distracted, Conrad took initiative and pulled back slowly. He forced Collin to feel every inch of hot and hard cock ease from him until the tip only remained, leaving him feeling empty after being filled for so long. Conrad didn’t disappoint as he thrust hard forward with a resounding slap of flesh on flesh. Collin’s body jerked, thrusting into Connor and all three let loose a noise of pleasure. Conrad’s was more reserved, a low, satisfied growl that made both Connor and Collin clench in delight.

Conrad didn’t stop though as he was relentless, his hips revealed the true power of the more reserved and quiet vampire, likely to leave bruises on the other two vampires. One hand remained firm on Connor’s lower back, forcing him to accept the position and in turn pinning Collin down as well. They had be at this for house, already filled up on human blood, the filling had their bodies humming with energy. Collin closed his eyes, his teeth digging into Connor’s neck but he forgot all about drinking, just needing something to hold onto as Conrad pounded into him hard enough to force his own hips to move so that he was pleasuring the squirming elder vampire above him who was moaning for more, for them to go harder, spurring both the epsilon and alpha to please their sire.

Collin could feel Conrad was close, the way those thrusts turned shorter and harder, the way his cock swelled with the impeding climax. The idea alone was enough to drive Collin to that edge, making him try his best to angle himself perfectly inside Connor. Those begging little cries spilling into his ear driving him wild with the clawing desire to completely satisfy Connor. His nails raked over Connor’s hips, unable to keep that wildness within him caged as he wanted to mark and claim this male as his own, but he wasn’t the only one wanting to claim Connor or himself. Conrad’s eyes were glowing dangerously beneath his partially closed eyes, burning and branding Collin with the desire to make both the vampires before him his own, to completely dominate over both of them.

The look alone was the tipping point as Collin thrust hard up into Connor, feeling himself come apart from his climax, his head jerking back, ripping from Connor’s neck and causing blood to smear down his chin. His head pressed back into the pillows, shouting out in pure pleasure. Collin was faintly aware of Connor’s own cry of pure ecstasy joining his as he loosed himself in the male on top of him. His vision dimmed as he lost himself in the euphoria that made his body arch up off the bed. Joining them shortly after was Conrad who dived forward to clamp his hard down on Connor’s shoulder the moment his own orgasm his, the taste of blood making the blinding ecstasy all the more pleasurable.

For a vampire, any feeling that lasted more than a fleeting second was pure delight, an addicting thing that they craved even more than blood. So to be all consumed in a orgasm together for what felt like forever and a day was something that they always yearned for and sought out from each other. They were bound together in blood and pleasure for the rest of their immortal life.


	4. Band AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Connor stared at his terminal, one hand propped over his mouth in a thinking gesture as he read over his messages. Being an assistant manager at a record label meant he had lots to do to make sure the small record label operated smoothly. He couldn’t help it, he was a workaholic by nature and any down time just made him feel like he was missing something. Which meant his off hours weren’t really off hours, laden with coffee and energy drinks as he powered through scheduling, money management, and making sure all their employees were getting paid and doing what they were supposed to. He was content with his life, despite popular belief whenever Markus would try to drag him away from his work to go hang out. However, Connor knew he wasn’t great at hanging out, even though he went through the paces of pretending he enjoyed going out and about with the alpha, Connor could never stop thinking about work.

His manager and father often tried to nudge him to go out and relax, do something, anything besides work or else he’d end up with gray hair just like the old alpha at an early age. Whenever Connor thought of taking a break from work, all he could do was picture himself sitting home alone doing nothing. Going to clubs or bars had no appeal to him, he didn’t like drinking and socializing was something he wanted to bother with. He did sometimes go over to Hank’s house to spend time with him and Sumo, but that was his limit to social interaction. Or any sort of action outside of work. He held great pride in what he did, it was what made this company as popular as it was. It allowed both him and Hank to live decent lives, Connor had no intention of being rich and famous. Right here was the ideal spot.

Just as he was about to open another email, Hank dropped down in a chair beside his desk, tossing a couple of memory chips on his desk. One was encased in a neat and pristine white sleeve while the other was contained within a plastic baggy that was meant for food. the two completely clashed but already Connor knew exactly who they were from. Both were singers under the record label’s contract, though both had been able to hit it big, big enough that when their contract ended last year, they could’ve went to a larger record label and earned even more money. However, both the alpha and the epsilon had resigned with them for reasons that were beyond Connor. Though, maybe they were like Connor in a way, just wanting enough to live comfortably but not wanting to be bogged down by the responsibilities of being rich with more work on their plate.

“They’ve finished already?” Connor asked Hank curiously, picking up the small, square memory chips. He could even smell each unique scent. The sophisticated and professional white case held the scent of alpine mountains and brisk, frigid air while the other held leather and grease. The combination was something Connor found relaxing in a way that he would never admit, not even to himself. While Connor did work in the music industry, he didn’t listen to music in his off time, simply listening to it to judge if it would be popular with the times or which group it belonged in. He had a superb knack for picking apart music and he had to admit these two were likely his favorite singers. Not that he would say that out loud, he didn’t want to pick favorites out of everyone who worked with him.

“Seems like it, they seemed pretty damned eager to give them to me.” Hank grumbled, he was never one to be rushed nor did he have a lot of patience either. Hank did things at his own pace, the old alpha’s steadiness was calming as well, letting Connor dial back his overworked and fast paced mind to sit back and enjoy things every so often. Connor opened the plastic sandwich bag first, it was always better to listen to Collin’s music first as he was more upbeat. Being a grunge singer, Collin’s singing voice had a certain rasp to it that made him easily identifiable. Added with guitars and drums, it was a real hit with the more rebellious nature people. Connor by no means was a rebel but he could find himself enjoying the songs whenever he was doing his daily exercises before and after work to keep himself healthy and promote a clear mind for work.

Connor pushed the chip into the side of his terminal, giving it a moment before the window popped open on the glass screen, he double tapped on the audio file contained within. When the music player popped up, Connor brought up the volume a little only to be surprised he wasn’t hit immediately with an electric guitar, instead a relaxing beat of an acoustic guitar introduced. The drum was light, simply setting a gentle tempo a moment before Collin’s voice came across, he wasn’t shouting or growling. It was a surprise that such a voice could come across as relaxing when Connor was used to him getting his adrenaline flowing.

_Eyes of a chocolate tone_  
But I am all alone.  
I wish you would look my way  
and then I could make your day. 

Connor relaxed back in his chair, the song was good, but that was no surprise, Collin had a knack for appealing to his audience and his one of a kind voice was always ingrained in his mind. Connor rubbed his thumb back and forth along his lower lip as he listened to the beat of the song, usually Collin’s lyrics didn’t make any sense, just whatever sounded good at the time. Which was why Connor didn’t particularly listen closely to them, he simply allowed himself to feel what Collin was trying to convey through the tone of his voice. It made Connor warm inside for some reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on, if Collin could make someone feel with his music then it was a good song. Once the song ended, Connor stopped it to keep it from repeating and looked over to Hank.

“I say that one was pretty good, it should be a hit since he’s used to making such rocking songs, not to mention his fans will go pretty crazy over his voice in this song.” Connor seemed pretty thrilled that he wouldn’t have to send the song back and ask for a redo, he hated telling musicians that they needed to work a little more on their art, their pride and joy. Connor was assistant manager for a reason, he made sure his employees did their best to please their fans while enjoying themselves in the meantime. A unhappy musician was one who didn’t produce quality art after all.

Hank looked at Connor oddly for a moment, making Connor worry if the alpha didn’t agree with his assessment. When Hank’s brows rose as if expecting Connor to say something else, Connor only looked confused by the expression. Hank sighed and shook his head, looking disappointed. Connor didn’t like that all too well and he frowned, looking back at his terminal as if he’d find what he was missing. “Yeah its good, whatever, just put on the next song.” He grumbled something under his breath but Connor couldn’t hear what he said, he didn’t press though. Instead he pulled Collin’s music chip out from the terminal, the scent of leather and grease was stronger than usual on it before he sealed it back into its plastic baggie.

Next, Connor freed Conrad’s music chip from its neat plastic case, the scent of arctic air quickly doused out warm leather, a sign of an alpha. However, Connor tilted his head, both chips seemed to smell more intensely than usual this round and it was making him warm all over. Maybe he was getting sick from over working, he tried his best to stay healthy and get a good amount of sleep, but sometimes one could escape a cold. He’d have to make sure he was stocked up on cold medicine before it got bad, he made a mental note to stop by the pharmacy on his way home tonight. He plugged in the chip to his terminal, double tapping the audio file to bring it up on his music player. This one was even more soothing that the last, but that was always what Conrad was like.

The heavy presses of piano keys, slow and almost embarrassingly sensual as Connor could almost imagine how those fingers gracefully danced lightly over the keys with perfect precision. For a while, it was just the piano, but the way Conrad gracefully played, it would lull someone into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about warmth and love, of romantic caresses late at night beneath the covers. Connor didn’t even know what that felt like and yet the music painted the picture so wonderfully that even Connor could imagine it. It was strange though as Connor had never considered dating someone, much less having someone in his bed. He was work oriented and had little time to focus on bringing another person into his life, it wouldn’t be fair to them as he would likely spend more time on his work than his partner.

_Even if all the stars in the sky were gone_  
You are the only one that I needed.  
All this time I’ve loved you all along  
And yet everything I say to you goes unheeded. 

Conrad’s voice had a silky low tone to it, smooth as it easily melded with the sound of the piano he played, as if he was speaking right next to Connor’s ear. It was a sensation that would definitely get the fans coming to his concerts time and time again. Of course, both Collin and Conrad easily got fans who would throw themselves at the two, the idea wasn’t very appealing when it should be. Having a very enthusiastic fan base was mostly good, aside from the few diehard fanatics that caused need for security guards. All these people and the two singers could easily swoon off their feet and yet both remained single. Not that Connor should care at all, their personal lives were none of his business. Eventually Conrad’s voice trailed off and eventually the piano did to, leaving Connor ready to go home and sink into the cool sheets and warm arms that weren’t there waiting for him.

“Another wonderful song that should be a hit, don’t you agree?” Connor opened his eyes and looked over to Hank, who was staring at him with the strangest expression. Connor frowned again, looking uncertain all of a sudden, was something wrong with him? Did he have something on his face? He was certain he’d cleaned up from breakfast, but maybe he’d missed a spot? “Is something the matter?”

“You really are dense, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for thinking Collin's singing voice is like [Kurt Cobain's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWmkuH1k7uA).


	5. Coffe Shop AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’ve seen a couple of stories where Connor is the barista but what if it was the other way around… Also its SFW, so read as you please.

Collin looked at the clock for the tenth time in under two minutes as he leaned against the counter, it felt like at least an hour had past since the last time he looked. He was late, but that wasn’t unusual, the customer he was looking forward to every three days a week never really had a set time, just an approximation of when he would arrive to get his drink and sit down by the window. Collin tapped his fingers impatiently on his folded arms, giving off a restless vibe that had his co-worker looking up from what he was doing. Conrad was busy cleaning and maintaining the machines like he always did when he had free time, the alpha always made sure his work space was working in proper order.

“He’ll be here.” Conrad’s low and soft voice tried to assure Collin, he couldn’t understand how Conrad could be so calm. The epsilon had just recently found out that he wasn’t the only one pining after the omega who always seemed to be lost in his work rather than paying attention to any of the workers of his favored coffee shop. Collin had given his best charming smiles and even wrote his phone number on the cup, the omega didn’t even notice the number and had ended up throwing the cup away. It was crushing on Collin’s pride. Luckily Conrad wasn’t having any success either, his foam heart designs were instantly destroyed by the omega’s distracted drinking. All of Conrad’s perfect effort he put into each cup gone unnoticed, taking an unseen effect on the alpha’s pride.

The door chimed, making Collin instantly straighten up and look over to see the man both the coffee shop workers had been waiting since the beginning of their shifts to see. From what they had gathered, the omega’s name was Connor and he appeared to be going through college but for what, neither had managed to get any more info out of him. Connor was a polite person, always giving Collin and Conrad a warm smile that made his dark brown eyes light up briefly before he went back into his thoughts. “Oh, hey Connor, the usual for the day?” Collin called out casually as if they were close friends. Though Collin would’ve preferred to be closer than ‘just friends’.

“Oh hey!” Connor smiled, but seemed too distracted to remember Collin’s name, but the epsilon wouldn’t let that discourage him. Even though he had a pin on his apron that revealed his name, Connor could be observant when it was matters involving him, but otherwise Collin new things went over his head. “Yeah, I’ll have the usual.” Collin turned around but he noticed that Conrad was already busy making the drink. Which was unusual because this was a coffee shop and yet Connor always ordered hot chocolate with cream. Collin wasn’t about to complain, he’d get the omega any drink he wanted and he was certain Conrad would whole heartedly agree.

“Coming right up, go ahead and take your usual seat and we’ll bring it out to you.” Collin turned back to Connor, placing a hand on the counter to look at ease and maybe more inviting for Connor to talk to.

However, Connor merely thanked him and moved over to his seat, a seat that was heavily guarded by Conrad. The alpha wouldn’t let anyone sit there, he’d simply glare at anyone who tried until they eventually left. No one wanted to risk gaining Conrad’s attention. While the alpha usually kept to his own tasks, Collin had only seen him show interest in Connor. Which meant his was serious and in turn meant Collin had serious competition. He’d know Conrad for a few years now and he was the only one who didn’t seem bothered by his attitude and seemed to really only tolerate his company above all the other employees. To the point that their boss simply made sure they worked the same hours since they were the only ones who could moderately work with each other.

When he heard Conrad finishing up the drink, he turned to retrieve it, but Conrad pulled it out of his reach. Collin frowned and narrowed his golden brown eyes and stepped forward to make another grab at the cup. However, Conrad lifted the cup higher to use his few inches in greater height to keep it away from Collin. Conrad glared down icily at Collin, giving him a silent warning to back off. “I’m delivering it this time.” He murmured in a dangerous tone, one that made Collin bristle.

“But its my job to deliver the drinks and work the register.” Collin protested, but Conrad didn’t seem to care, at least not in this particular case.Before Collin could make a grab again, Conrad shoved his free hand into Collin’s face and pushed, making Collin stumbled back against the counter. It was all Conrad needed to make his escape from behind the counter to walk over to Connor’s table, unconcerned with the venomous glare pointed at him. Conrad placed a napkin on the table before gently placing the cup down. “Do be careful, its still hot.” He said in a low tone, causing Connor to briefly look up in surprise, Collin could see just a smidgen of color in those freckled cheeks before it was wiped away with the traditional polite and dismissive smile.

It seemed Conrad’s attempt had failed and the alpha retreated back behind the counter to scrub the machines maybe a little too roughly. Collin couldn’t blame him, but the door chimed again, drawing Collin’s attention back to the counter. This was someone he hadn’t seen before, so out of habit, he sniffed at the air to identify the person. An alpha but not one who seemed to flaunt it, so an easy customer. He gave his strained smile, he wasn’t a very cheerful or polite person, but he was better at it than Conrad. “Hello, what can I get you today?”

“Afternoon, I’ll take a Caffe Mocha with a bit of cinnamon sprinkled on top.” The man who had skin as rich as a mocacinno itself ordered, his heterochromia eyes seemed light and optimistic. Collin was certain he could probably get anyone he liked, being an easy going alpha like that, which only served to annoy Collin. He looked over his shoulder at Conrad who was still in a bit of a dejected mood but was idly staring at the customer from beneath his eyelashes. Collin was glad his body blocked most of Conrad so the customer wouldn’t get offended just because Conrad was in a sour mood. “You get that, Conrad?”

All he received was a gruff affirmative sound before the man went to work in making the order, Collin scowled as this bad energy was grating his nerves already. Collin was infamous for his foul nature already, he didn’t need an on edge alpha making work even more difficult. Collin turned back around to face the customer, giving him the total and the exchange of money, luckily the man used a card, from the looks of it some sort of platinum member, hinting money. “Please, have a seat and we’ll deliver your order when its ready.” Collin tried his best to keep the growl out of his voice, the last thing he needed was more complaints to his manager about his bad attitude.

Collin watched as the man moved into the sitting area, though his muscles began to grow more tense as he noticed the alpha was making a beeline straight towards Connor. The breaking point was when the alpha called out to the omega by name and Connor responded with a relaxed expression. They were on familiar terms, friends since Collin was certain he hadn’t caught that scent on Connor before. Anyone lucky enough to have Connor as a partner would lay their scent on thick, the idea alone made the inside of Collin’s wrists itch to do just that. From the growling beside him, it seemed he wasn’t the only one bothered by how the new alpha sat beside Connor and they talked easily together. More words than Connor had ever given either one of them.

As the Collin and the alpha laughed, it seemed the alpha was growing more and more aware that he had a pair of eyes on him. Reaching up to rub the back of his neck, he turned his head to look over at the counter to see golden brown and silver gray eyes boring down on him and it didn’t take a genius to figure out the implications. Instead he gave a knowing, teasing smile and a wink before turning back to Connor to lean in and whisper something into Connor’s ear. “What?! What makes you think that, Markus?” Connor’s cheeks seemed to go cherry red suddenly and he looked past Markus to the two coffee shop workers as if noticing them for the first time. He quickly ducked his head as if trying to play off the fact he hadn’t just been caught staring when Collin and Conrad were obviously watching.

Markus lightly placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, ignoring the growls in warning as he laughed softly, not wanting it to seem he was making fun of his friend. “If you want to become a detective, Connor, you’re going to have to be more observant of your surroundings.”


	6. Royal Victorian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slightly NSFW. Gets a little heated. Softcore.

The manor was lit up like a diamond in the darkness, showing great wealth and status to have such a grand amount of electricity to flaunt. The golden light spilling out from the windows, giving the white exterior a ethereal appearance in the cool autumn night. It was more than Connor had ever personally seen, especially this close. He'd grown up in the countryside, moving to the city in search of money just to feed himself. It was that way for so many, making the streets that he thought would be bustling and happy to be in reality covered in grime and crime. He had been lucky enough in his youth to be taken in by a well off officer of the law, Detective Hank Anderson. The man was well known in the Yard for solving a multitude of cases that had been deemed impossible and Connor couldn't help but to admire the old alpha.

When Connor had shown interest in following after Hank, the Detective encouraged him despite the fact that Connor was an omega. It was practically unheard of for an omega to be in law enforcement, usually regulated to lower jobs such as working in the clothing factories or being a stay at home partner. Due to the rise in disease and starvation, there was a severe lack of omegas, their immune systems appeared to be weaker than the other dynamics. Connor was simply lucky enough to have tried to pick pocket Hank for a coin or two in his youth, getting caught and taken in and raised. Later on when Connor grew up, he had found out that Hank had lost his wife and omega son from tuberculosis, figuring that was the reason why Hank had such a fondness for him.

Now he was on his first big case with Hank, there had been rumors of human trafficking among the royals. More importantly, they were taking any omega that didn't have blue blood away from their families or off the streets before auctioning them off to royals who wanted one of the growing rarities. Hank didn't like the idea of bringing Connor along, but he had been trained for this moment and he had promised not to run off on his own like he often did like a hound tacking a rabbit, ignoring the master's call. Connor adjusted his coat a bit as the carriage they'd arrived on departed. He hadn't worn something so finely made before, so he was cautious not to ruin it. It had been a gift from Hank after all, so he would treat it with care.

"Now, once we get inside, don't fuckin' leave the main hall, do you hear me?" Hank's tone was warning, but he could hear the concern and fear in it. He didn't want to worry Hank in such a manner so he nodded obediently. "Certainly, Hank, I will not leave the main hall." He repeated so he could further assure Hank, though the elder alpha didn't look completely convinced.

Connor pulled down his mask that was in the vague shape of a dog, Hank thought it would be funny since Connor always seemed to be enjoying their large wolfhound, Sumo.Hank followed suit, his mask looking almost like a roaring bear, intimidating with his grizzled beard. In comparison, Connor didn't look threatening at all despite all the training he received to be one of the top fighters in the Yard.He was light on his feet, his reflexes dangerously quick, and he never held back his hits, making him brutal and efficient. Hank took the lead of stepping up the grand stairs to the entry way to the masquerade party, the perfect set up to hide the identities for the buyers of such a lowly crime.

The butler at the door accepted their invitations, it was good that the invitations didn't have any identifiers on them as Hank and Connor had stolen them from a couple of upper class who were currently waiting it out in a cell for being in possession of a couple of omegas illegally. Connor adjusted his shawl that had been doused in the scent of lemons, giving him the appearance of a beta and covering up his omega scent. He didn't want to immediately draw attention from the entire party as being the only omega in the crowd. He could hear the orchestra playing a elegant tune, it was rare that Connor ever heard such beautiful music, Hank didn't particularly like it. Hank didn't stop as he entered, moving into the crowd and Connor followed behind closely, not wanting to be lost in the crowd.

People were enjoying their anonymity as they chatted and gossiped without fear as their partial masks and gaudy clothes kept them hidden. It was a little bit overwhelming as he'd never been to a ball before, his dress shoes were finely polished as they clacked across the fine marble floor. Such extravagance while there were so many people in the city suffering, it was as if such a thing didn't exist out here in the royal countryside. It turned Connor's stomach a little at the injustice of it all, however he couldn't do anything. They wealthy and the blue bloods would always go untouched by reality, they would remain in their own little worlds. He was busy taking in the sights and grandeur of it all when he nearly ran into a woman who wore a feathered mask of a crow, startling Connor a little and he took a step back to give her room.

That only made him run into something solid, assuming it was one of the grand pillars, he sighed out in frustration and looked around to spot Hank in the crowd. However, there were too many people moving, dancing or going from cluster to cluster to listen to the latest gossip, he wondered when Hank would notice he was gone. He felt the pillar at his back suddenly move, cloth brushing against the back of his dark tail coat, making the hairs on the back of his neck bristle with how close someone was to him and the fact he'd been practically leaning against the person.

"I seem to have found a little dog who lost his master." A silken low tone slipped into his ears, darkly seductive and dangerously pleasing. Everything his his body became hyper aware, like a tuning rod that let him know that there was a alpha behind him. Not just any sort of alpha either, one that almost seemed to drag out every natural omega sense within him, something he suppressed for so long. With a single sentence, Connor knew he better avoid this person, they were too dangerous if his body responded so eagerly like that. He couldn't blow his cover either by simply bolting, which was already so unnatural of him to do. Connor didn't run, but something about the presence at his back had every fiber of his body wanting to melt against this unknown man and that alone warranted him to go find Hank.

Connor turned only partially, not wanting to fully face the man who might take it as an invitation to initiate further conversation. "How clumsy of me, sir, my sincerest apologies." He gave a nod of his head, not even glancing at the man from behind his mask as he moved to make his escape. A hand caught his arm, preventing him from retreating. Instantly warmth fanned out over his arm from the touch, making him wonder what it would feel like to have those hands touch his bare flesh. Heat rose into his cheeks that were gratefully covered, he'd never had an interest in intimate gestures, solely focused on his job, much to the dismay of the alphas he worked with who did their best to impress him. Whenever they had touched Connor, he didn't react other than annoyed that they would be so arrogant to think he'd accept such touches just because they were an alpha.

This touch was enough to stay Connor and he turned his head to gaze upon a man with a strong jaw and firm lips that seemed to hold a stoic frown more often than not. He could see pewter eyes staring out at him from the holes of his mask that appeared to be a large predatory cat with rosettes engraved in the sleek black surface, like the panthers he'd read about in journals recording about the world overseas. He hadn't had the time to go to one of those traveling taxidermy museums that displayed animals from across the world. Connor would imagine the jungle cat would look like this, focused wholly on his prey, appearing almost lazy and patient with stalking his prey. "You appear hasty to depart. Why do you relax and join me for a few drinks?"

Connor frowned, that didn't sound suspicious at all. Was this normal masquerade etiquette? To ask strangers to go off in private to... drink? He stared at the man who was only a few inches taller than him, but being this close to him, Connor noticed every inch. The alpha leaned in closer, making Connor's body warm up to the point he was uncomfortable in the layers of clothes he wore, he couldn't understand why his body was reacting like this. He swallowed thickly, making him aware that his shawl was tied almost painfully tight now but nothing had changed aside from his skin becoming far too sensitive. His lips parted to breathe in attempts to cool down, but it appeared that the alpha before him took that as an invitation to curl his fingers beneath Connor's chin, brushing his thumb in a light caress over his bottom lip.

There was an electric feel that fanned out over his body, making his heart pick up its pace and he soon found himself leaning into the touch. His tongue fluttered out, briefly touching the thumb but it was enough to gather a taste of the other male. He didn't know why he did that, but he could taste something natural, ultimately alpha. He wanted to taste more, to sink his teeth into this alpha before him, but that wasn't everything he wanted to do to him. His fingers twitched, curbing his desire to reach up and slide his hands over the chest before him, to peel away each layer of clothes until he had the alpha bared before him. From the heat growing in those once cool eyes, he could sense that the alpha was having thoughts along the same line with Connor. Now it didn't seem like such a bad thing to go find a secluded spot for drinks and... other activities.

"What's your name, pet?" The term was used as a term of endearment from those lips, making Connor's insides curl, his lean muscles coil as he wanted to dig his fingers into this man to see if he was just as muscled as he appeared beneath his coats. To rake his nails down the man's bare back as he felt him fill him again and again until Connor was completely satisfied. The fog had taken over his mind, shrouding all rational thought and he couldn't remember why he was struggling against it so much. It didn't seem like he was the only one affected either as the man before him moved closer, drawn in by some unseen force despite being in public view. Like a bucket of cold water being dumped on him, another hand grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the alpha, making him give out a whine that he'd never particularly made before.

"What the hell are you doing." Hanks growling voice cut through the fog in his brain, making Connor blink a couple of times in confusion. "We're leaving. Now." The gruff voice brooked no argument and Connor couldn't really think up why he should stay, why he was there to begin with. All he knew was that it was insufferably hot in his coat for a evening that was supposed to be cool. He reached up to tug at his shawl, trying to loosen it but Hank quickly slapped the hand away before dragging him away, heading out the door before anyone could catch wind of an omega starting up his heat at the worst possible time.

Sharp steel eyes followed after the fleeing pair, it was difficult for Conrad to remain there while the omega was retreating. He knew the dog-mask was one the moment he laid eyes on him and with how easily the omega melted into his touch. He was so focused on the fleeing form he didn't notice the figure moving out of the shadows of a nearby pillar, the man's hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers as he moved to stand beside Conrad. He was wearing the partial mask of a wolf, his golden brown eyes watching the retreating figure with his own interest in a chase. "Certainly an interesting bit of prey you've found. So what are you going to do about it?" Collin's voice broke through Conrad's focus, making the alpha turn to look at the epsilon beside him.

"I'm going to make him mine."


	7. Dragon Fiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Language. 
> 
> This is an au of Fiver being a dragon and Gavin is some asshole who just wants to fight strong things.

The sound of water dripping from the cave ceiling into a cool underground pool echoed through the cavern. Darkness was extensive, the only reason one could see the walls was was due to the fact the moss growing on the damp walls had a certain sort of bio-luminescence that made them glow an eerie blue. It was enough light to reveal the hoard that lay before the daring thief. Piles upon piles of gold and other priceless trinkets lay spread out, hidden beneath the earth, just waiting to be found. It was tempting, a tale of a great many treasures laying in wait for those brave enough to face whatever monster lay in wait. What the monster was, that was unknown, just that whoever went in, they never came out. However, the greed of mankind could never be quenched. Whether it be from desperation or glory, time and time again humans threw themselves into the darkness, thinking they would be the one to escape.

This lone male who dared to entire the cavern, his leather armor worn and thin, his clothes threadbare but the scars along his skin revealed hardships that he had survived through. He didn’t walk like a man worn down by life despite his appearance, too confident, too cocky that he’d managed to survive even if it was by the skin of his teeth. He didn’t come here for the mounds of stolen gold coins and precious items, he was here for another reason. He wanted to face whatever beast lay guarding this mound, not for glory or the good of mankind, just for his own pride. He took a step further into the cave, coins slid under his feet, already predicting that this surface would be a challenge to fight on. Still he carried on, going further into the cave as piles rose up on either side of him, making it difficult to see if something was lurking behind them.

He paused when something snagged his trousers, looking down to see a mummified hand protruding from the pile, its fingers catching on the fabric of Gavin’s pants. It appeared like he found one of the missing adventurers, but he didn’t care to figure out which one, he wasn’t here to bring back the dead. Despite now being in the center of the massive cavern, nothing had greeted him, he looked around him, there was nothing to be seen. Maybe the monster was asleep? Gavin hadn’t exactly been stealthy either, especially the longer he went without seeing any signs of life. He kicked at a small mound of coins, sending the gold skittering across the blanket of more coins. He expected to be attacked the moment he stepped foot in the cavern and all he got was a bust.

“Hey, is there anyone here? Come out and face me, asshole!”

Gavin waited, but he didn’t hear or see anything moving in his surroundings. However, that was only because he had yet to look up. Slowly lowering down from the ceiling, the scaled creature finally began to make a move. He’d been watching the human move in silence from his perch upside down on the ceiling, his body winding around the stalactites that made the upper teeth of the cavern. Silvery white scales shimmered with a ethereal beauty, making the draconic beast look more like a phantom in the darkness. Gavin remained unaware as he glared around before him as opalescent claws stretch down, unfurling like wicked hooks that were as long as Gavin’s arm, reaching out for the human.

As if sensing danger, Gavin spun around, but it was too late, the clawed hand clamped around him in a firm but not crushing grip. Now that the dragon had his victim restrained, he slid the rest of his massive body down gracefully winding himself around the mountains of treasure, looking more serpentine than hefty like some dragons were. Eyes of the purest emerald with powdered gold sprinkled around the slitted pupils focus on the human struggling in his grasp. There was no quaking in fear, only shouted curses flung at the great beast. The dragon watched with idle fascination as the human cursed him every which way, quite amazed at how many swears the human knew and how creative he could get with his insults. The dragon leaned in closer, his forked tongue flickering out to curl around Gavin’s neck and ending with the forked part to caress that scared and bristled cheek.

“Fuckin’ gross.” Gavin tried to turn his head away from the tongue but the part around his neck tightened a little, applying a warning pressure on the male’s windpipe. His warning was received and easily cast aside when the human turned his head and actually bit the forked part of the dragon’s tongue. Startled by such aggression on one of his vulnerable parts, he withdrew his tongue quickly. He fanned out his wings, giving them a few threatening flaps to send coins scattering everywhere, but Gavin didn’t seem impressed. The dragon leaned in close again, his hot breath ruffling Gavin’s dark hair and forcing him to turn his head away again. When the dragon spoke, it was low and rumbling, the vibration causing the cavern to tremble but the tone of it was more elegant, at least for a dragon.

“What is your name?”

The human seemed a little taken aback for a moment at the knowledge that the dragon could actually speak. However, the surprise soon wore off as Gavin bared his teeth as if to threaten a dragon who had teeth as long as one of his legs. “The name is Gavin Reed and don’t you fuckin’ forget it.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Gavin Reed. And a pleasure to add you as my hoard’s crown jewel.”


	8. Incubus Collin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW. Illuminaughty Club Meme-bers only.

Hands roamed over his bared torso, Collin pressed up eagerly into the touch, he was starved for this. He’d gone so long without that he’d grown desperate, his vision blurred with a haze of lust as he stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was always like this, feeling a stranger’s lips hungrily pressing along his neck, leaving bruises he’d find in the morning in his shame. However, right now, he needed more, his body was burning hotter and hotter and if he didn’t get relief now, he’d self-destruct. Hips pressed between his legs, forcing them wider, a position he would’ve protested any other time, but right now he could only whimper in a pathetic manner, luring the other male in more with his needy little noises that would haunt him the next morning.

His fingers dug into the firm muscles of the other male’s back, his claws making quick work of such tender skin but he was careful not to dig too deep. To this human, this was all just a dream, something he’d barely remember in the morning. Another thing he was grateful for, the last thing he needed was someone remembering him in his moment of weakness. The cold tile floor of the kitchen wasn’t the most comfortable of places, but he’d practically pounced on the sleep deprived human like a ravenous beast and here he was now being the one devoured. His head tipped back, baring his throat, begging for more as those sloppy kisses shifted into harsh, desire ridden nips. He didn’t want soft, didn’t want to pretend that they might actually love each other. This was mutual release, satisfying their primal needs and nothing more.

Hips rocked against his bare ass, making a moan draw up from the back of his throat, past the cage of sharp teeth. It wasn’t enough, he didn’t care too much for this foreplay. He was here for sex and nothing else. The incubus’ long, whip-like tail coiled out from underneath his body before lashing out across the stranger’s ass, leaving a bright red mark there. A gasp and a jerk of the body above him was the response, he seemed to enjoy it. Then again, while Collin was around, he could make anyone enjoy anything he desired. “Hurry up.” Collin rasped out in a plea tinting his demand and the human was incapable of resisting such a tone. Within an instant, Collin felt something press against him. There was no working him open or taking it easy. His body was designed for this, designed for all sorts of sinful pleasures no matter how much he would hate himself in the morning.

A cry left Collin when he felt the other male’s cock thrust into him, sending ecstasy skittering up his spine, arching up off the cold tile floor. Hands roughly grabbed at his narrow hips, keeping the squirming incubus from taking control of the situation. Collin’s claws raked down the man’s back as his demand for more raised higher, making him crave more from the mortal. “Harder.” He bit out through a moan as those hips moved harshly against his own, the sound of flesh meeting flesh reaching his ears. Slowly he began to drown in the pleasure that flooded him, making his moans grow louder and his begging become more frequent. He felt more alive in these moments than his entire other life. The way sweaty skin slid against his own, the scent of sex burning his nose, reminding him of the hunger that lay in wait within his body.

His legs hooked over the stranger’s waist, heels digging into the backs of thighs, demanding more, more than a human could ever give him. It would never be enough, no matter how much he held off, it didn’t matter in the end. The human’s panting breath rushed over his ear, his body moving hard and fast, thrusting in and out of the incubus beneath him in attempts to please the insatiable male. Collin’s eyes rolled back beneath his eyelids, letting himself fall into the pleasure so he wouldn’t have to think of the consequences of his actions in the morning. For tonight, he would find pleasure in a stranger’s arm and in the morning he would have to solve another case of a mysterious death.


	9. Werewolf Fiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Aside Gavin Reed. He needs a warning tag.

The station was quiet during this time of night, most of the lights were turned off making the long hallways desolate and eerie when the station was usually brimming with activity. No one would be aware of the monster lurking within the dark hallways, claws clicking lightly against the tile floor. Light from the large yellow moon that hung low in the sky poured through the windows, cast long shadows stretching out over the empty station. This made seemingly ordinary objects in the daytime appear more frightening in the dim moonlight. Usually there was at least one or two androids moving around, but not tonight, even artificial life seem to be able to feel the looming threat that lingered in the darkness of this very night.

It was why Gavin wasn’t all too hasty to step further into the seemingly abandoned police station, immediately regretting his decision. He’d stopped receiving messages from Fiver, the android always checked in at nine o'clock on the dot. Gavin had ended up falling asleep waiting for the messages, only to be woke up by his cat who seemed to be restless tonight. When he checked his phone, there was no messages, it made him worry. Worry tended to make him annoyed, so motivated by frustration and the desire to strangle Fiver for not responding to his messages, he thought it’d be a good idea and go down to the station to confront him. Gavin expected the platinum white haired android to be sitting at his desk working as usual, but nothing. The station appeared for the most part completely empty.

If he turned back now, no one would see his cowardice, or so he thought before reminded of the security cameras posted up on the ceiling. He muttered out a curse between clenched teeth. Well, no backing out now. Grabbing onto his anger and holding onto that to give him courage, Gavin walked into the bullpen, his determined steps echoing across the room until he stopped at Fiver’s desk. The officer chair was suspiciously knocked over, if anything, Fiver was all about keeping his workspace in complete order. His terminal was in sleep mode, so he hadn’t been at his desk in over ten minutes it seemed, which was rare for this time of night. Gavin pretty much knew the android’s routine by now, which annoyed him further.

There was a slight shuffling sound that suddenly came from his left, making him look over towards the dark breakroom. Maybe Fiver was in there? Regardless if it was or not, Gavin’s hand lowered to the gun holstered to his hip, slowly easing it out so he could level it out before him. He wasn’t certain what was going on, but it probably wasn’t good and it would be better safe than sorry. As quietly as he could, Gavin made his way towards the break room, pressing himself flat against the wall for cover as he slowly shuffled over to the corner of the entrance. He tried to lean over and peer inside, but the room was pitch black without any windows to let any light in. Gavin returned to resting flat against the wall, calculating what his next method of action was. He needed to confront whatever was in the breakroom.

With a quick motion, Gavin turned the corner and used one hand to motion the lights on with the touch screen switch. He braced his eyes as light suddenly flooded into the room, instantly his eyes fell when he heard more scuffling. He couldn’t believe what was before him, stretched out over the floor was what appeared to be a large- no massive silver white wolf. Something was proportionally wrong with it, looking more sinister with his hook like claws, broad shoulders and emerald eyes that pierced straight through him. It would’ve likely scared even the strongest of hearts if it wasn’t for the fact that the beast was idly laying their with kittens either curled up, nestled in the thick fur or playing across those dangerous limbs.

He recognized the kittens to belong to one of the other android detectives on the force, the kittens were certainly not frightened of the wolf in the slightest and one sniff and he knew why. The faint trace of cloves, something that likely would’ve gone unnoticed by anyone else. Gavin sighed and shoved his gun back into the holster. The beast raised his head, opening his maw that could likely crush a man’s skull but seemed to gingerly let a furless cat harmlessly roll out of the cage of deadly fangs. Gavin didn’t even question it at this point.

“The fuck, Fiver, how many secrets do you have?”


	10. Bloodborne - RK1700

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Violence.
> 
> Day 1 of the AU-ctober Challenge
> 
> AU: Bloodborne

Ever since they came to this accursed town, it was one nightmare after another, never ending in its horrors. Connor pulled the thinner version of the Holy Blade from the beast that had once been a resident of this diseased and cursed city. Reaching up with one hand he pulled the cloth that covered his lower face down so he could get a decent breath. However, the unfiltered air reeked of rotting flesh and despair, he was beginning to lose hope that this cursed town would ever return to its former glory. Not that he'd seen it before everything had went down. All the evidence he found pointed to some mystical source, otherworldly and yet he wasn't certain the secrets the church kept from them. What could turn people into such monstrosities. What exactly was in this cure all blood?

"If you keep losing yourself in your head, Connor, something might sneak up and get you." Collin's gloved hands grabbed at his shoulders, giving him a playful shake, rousing him from his thoughts. Connor shook his head, taking out a rag from his long coat's pocket to wipe his blade clean of the rotting blood. He had woke up on a table beside Collin, with no real memories of a previous life. When they had stumbled out of the exam room they had been assaulted by a creature they had never seen before, either due to memory loss or the vague knowledge that something wasn't right. Together they slayed the beast and had become inseparable ever since. It was a good thing too, in this hellish realm, help was hard to come by and danger lurked around every corner.

"Why else would I keep you around Collin if not to watch my back?" Connor retorted as he sheathed his blade across his back once more. Collin was in the same hunter garb as he, making them almost identical, their dark attire and tattered hats making them look almost like wraiths in the night. They might as well be, they worked together in near silence, traversing the streets in some vain attempt to cleanse this town of all the vile creatures that inhabited it. It had taken some time, but he soon realized that these were no beasts that had crawled out from the unknown depths of horror stories, but they had indeed once been townsfolk, losing their minds to the old blood and disease. If it had only been crazed townsfolk and transformed beasts of medium size though, it maybe wouldn't be so difficult.

Connor walked up the crumbling steps before him, the architecture had once been grand but now lay in ruin. He'd been up these steps time and time before to face the beast that lay inside. He didn't know how or why, but he was not allowed to escape this nightmare as every time he died, he would return and he kept the memories of each death, no matter how brutal or painful they were. Collin seemed to be able to appear like it didn't bother him, but Connor knew better, he could see the fear every time they woke up in the graveyard, gasping for air as f taking a breath for the first time. It was taking a toll on them, both tried to be steady and strong for the other while the suffered in silence. What else was there to do? They had tried to find a way to escape but the only way out was a destroyed bridge over a bottomless ravine.

Connor looked up at the great doors that lead inside where the great white beast lay inside, waiting for them. However, this time there was a hunched figure, it didn't seem like the usual townsfolk, not with that blade in his hand. It was far too well crafted to be something a simple townsperson would have. It could only mean another hunter, they hadn't run across another hunter yet, only heard stories on them from the ill, still sane but dying remnants of the townsfolk. Connor took a few quick steps up the stairs, it appeared the man was injured, had he gone to face the beast inside alone? A dangerous feat seeing how Connor and Collin had yet to defeat it even with their combined power.

"Greetings, are you a fellow hunter?" Connor called out, not getting too close, trust had been something he didn't hand out too freely these days, not when he watched seemingly weak humans morph into ravenous beasts before his very eyes.The other hunter went into a coughing fit, making Connor quickly step back, Collin seemed to stay one step behind Connor, moving back as well. Already Collin had his hands reaching for the beastclaw weapon at his side, far less trusting than Connor. Connor didn't want to have to fight a hunter, he thought by some miracle that hunters would be immune to the change. Collin seemed to play a even balance with his partial transformations and returning back to normal once the fight was done. The hunter before them slowly straightened up, looking over at them and Connor could see the madness in his eyes.

Before Connor could even pull out his blade, the other hunter lunged down upon him, withdrawing his blade in the desire to cut Connor in twain. Collin was faster though, shoving Connor to the side as the beast claw was already in hand, his arms rippling with corrupted beastly power, fur sprouting out from the busted seams of his long coat. Sparks flew in the dimness of the eternal night as the blade scraped harmlessly off the skeletal remains that created Collin's weapon. By then, Connor had already drawn the smaller blade from its larger sheath. The sheath in itself could be used as a larger sword, but he reserved that for larger beasts or slower moving targets. The hunter before them was quick, needing the smaller, single handed blade. The terrain they were fighting on wasn't the best either, the deteriorating steps that threatened to crumble beneath their soft leather boots, uneven and difficult to gain balance on. However, the two worked with practiced skill even with such odds against them.

Connor and Collin began to fight back, Collin with brutal and quick slashes that would leave grievous wounds with no real precision while Connor slices and stabbed with more precise movements, their tactics were to bleed their opponent to a weakened state. However, even with the both of them and their well timed execution, the other hunter seemed to be handling both of them at the same time with ease, speaking volumes of his expertise and experience. The other hunter even managed to land a few strikes of his own on the pair, but it didn't deter them. In this world it was fight with everything they had, even to their last breath because mercy didn't exist here, only death. Connor took a step forward to make a downward slice with his blade, only to find the stone stair beneath his foot crumble beneath his weight, sending him stumbling down the staircase after losing his balance.

With only Collin, the hunter had and advantage, especially with Collin briefly distracted by Connor's disappearance. The stranger kicked out, slamming his foot into Collin's chest sending him over the side railing, Collin crashed into the decayed garden below with a heavy thud. The hunter began to make his way down the steps, dragging his blade across the stone as if he wasn't all there, the only target left in his sights now was Connor who was slowly pushing himself up to his feet. Connor's lifted a hand, swiping the blood from his busted forehead out of his eyes, attempting to clear his vision so he could attack the man coming for him. It was difficult as he wanted to pass out the moment he pushed himself up onto his feet. Even though he knew he'd only come back, Connor didn't want to die, it was painful and each time it wore away at his sanity. However, he couldn't see himself winning this, without Collin at his side against a formidable foe, there wasn't any chance. Fear skittered up like a chill along his spine as he braced himself for another death.

The other hunter seemed to sense Connor's despair and grew more confident in his insanity, bold strides as he raised his blade to impale Connor upon it. Before he could, there was a slight glimmer of steel that Connor barely caught sight of in his light headed state. The man paused, the sword falling from his limp fingers, clattering to the stone at their feet. Soon after, the head rolled forward off his shoulders to land with a soft thud beside the fallen blade. The rest of the body fell to its knees before Connor as if praying for mercy to him, only to be nudged aside by a black leather boot. Connor looked up to see a eerie sight, a man stood before him with a bone white skull of a bird concealing his face. It was the last thing Connor remembered before he himself crumbled to the ground, losing consciousness.

When Connor came too, his head was pounding, a sign that he hadn't died. When he tried to push himself up into a sit, a firm hand pushed him to return to laying on the bed. "Collin?" Connor asked in confusion, the room was dark and it made it impossible to see who was there. A match struck, giving little light before it was held into a oil lantern, the oil soaked cloth flared to life, making the room brighter. He looked up at the figure sitting beside his bed, the facial features were familiar but he was definitely not Collin. Gray eyes stared down at him coolly with a tinge of concern. His attire was near pitch black with a mantle of raven feathers gracing his broad shoulders. Connor frowned, this was a stranger but he didn't seemed maddened like all the rest, while that was a curious thought, Connor had more important questions to ask.

"Where's Collin?" Connor demanded, since the man had insisted he remain laying down, which was for a good reason since Connor felt on the verge of passing out again. The stranger grabbed the lantern and held it up, illuminating the room more to reveal Collin was still passed out on another bed nearby.

"He landed on spikes when he fell, he is lucky to be alive." The low voice easily slipped past those lips, quiet as to not to disturb the sleeping Collin. Connor wanted to get up and check on Collin himself though, they'd been through so much together that it was difficult not to reach out for him. "He will be alright, I've tended to his wounds and now all he needs is just some rest for now." The man reassured, making Connor's eyes turn towards the stranger again, studying him. What motives did he have in saving them? Connor had yet to meet anyone who didn't outright attack them or wanted something from them. 

"Who are you? Why did you save us? What do you want?" Connor pressed for direct answers from the mysterious man who had cleanly cut a man's head off with one swing of his blade. Though the crazed hunter had been distracted with Connor, but still, the feat was impressive.

"My name is Conrad, I am a Hunter of Hunters. I make sure to end any hunter that falls from grace, though lately... it has been quite a busy schedule." Conrad frowned a bit, looking down at Connor with tension making his lips turn into a thin line. "I have been following the pair of you for some time, Most hunters do not last as long as you have without falling into the madness. Though, the more I watched the pair of you interact and move in tandem, I must admit I grew a little envious." Conrad admitted, glancing away briefly as if ashamed of having such a feeling. "I would like to offer my assistance to you two, I only ask to be able to remain at your sides."

Connor turned his head away from a moment, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of the blanket covering him, a habit he had whenever he was in thought. His first instinct was to not trust Conrad, mostly because it was hard to trust anyone in this hellish place. However, if he stopped trusting people, stopped trying to help others, would he be any better than the mindless beasts crawling the streets? He'd set out to clean Yharnam, to return it to whatever glory it had been before, to help those in need. Not only that but Conrad had exceptional skill, to be trained to fight and kill hunters who were already highly trained for combat. It would be a valuable asset to have around, their chances of dying would diminish. Finally, Connor turned his attention back on the patiently waiting Hunter, his gaze steady and firm.

"I think it would be wise for us to stick together. By the way, my name is Connor and that's Collin, pleasure to meet you, Conrad." Connor nodded firmly to reaffirm his decision, in this nightmare, he needed more help, needed help to keep himself and Collin safe. Another blade, an experienced one might help them escape this hellscape and return to something more peaceful, though Connor couldn't remember a time that wasn't pure madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you never played the game Bloodborne, I'd suggest you at least watch a playthrough of it. Especially if you love big monsters and Victorian-ish horror.
> 
> I always end up doing Bloodborne AUs in all the fandoms I write about.


	11. FiverxGavin - Bloodborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Violence. Blood. Slight swearing.
> 
> Pairings: Gavin x Fiver ( Mostly for my own self-indulgence, sorry not sorry. )
> 
> AU: Bloodborne

The Grand Cathedral was intimidating, even in its decaying state it still loomed in all its former glory. Dead ivy clung to the walls like skeletal fingers clawing at the decrepit stone bricks. Every was a dull, dreary color, no longer a symbol of hope or healing. However, it seemed the residents of Yharnam seemed to avoid the place entire, for good reason. Gavin stood before the large doors, heavy with ancient wood and banded with thick iron. It had been some time since he'd came here, the last time he had, he nearly lost his life. He bore the scars across his body, an obvious one across his face was a constant reminder of the beast inside. He had barely escaped with his life last time, but this time he was prepared. His white gloved hand, stained with old blood, gripped the handle of his threaded cane.

With his other hand, he shoved the cathedral's door open, with ease they slowly creaked open, as if warning Gavin to turn back now. He couldn't, he already left once, he couldn't do it again. He had been one of the Healing Church's hunters, before everything fell to shambles. He wasn't a very good one in a sense that he didn't particularly follow the strict rules, but he excelled enough in his hunting skills that the Church allowed his stubborn and caustic ways. He had left when he got into a particularly bad fight with one of the vicars who always tried to keep him in line, who was always cleaning up his messes with calm and without complaint. It had been annoying at the time, they had barely interacted, the vicar had been like a ghost hiding in his shadow, rarely seen, but always making sure whatever Gavin did was tidied up afterwards.

At first, Gavin hadn't noticed, but when he'd finally been confronted by the vicar, he began to realize tiny details that clicked into place. All because the Vicar had warned him to stop partaking in the old blood, Gavin had resisted at first, but as soon as he began to notice the Vicars mysteriously disappearing and replaced by beasts, he began to realize that the old blood was starting to change them. By then, it was already too late, when he had ran to the Cathedral to face the ghostly vicar, he had witnessed a gruesome display, the man he once knew was no longer. It was only when Gavin no longer had something, that he knew how much he'd taken it for granted. The care and silent concern the vicar had shown him, gone in an instant and it left a gnawing hole in his chest and a weight on his shoulders. Tonight he would rectify that.

He stepped into the grand hall, the pews had been decimated, rotting away and covered in dust, deep gouges lined the floors from countless battles. At the other end of the hall lay a familiar alter, the candles burning for all eternity as if the lingering hope that something would save them from their sins. Gavin was no Old One, but he was intent on saving one person, the only one he bothered to give a shit about in this hellhole. However, there was no sight of his intended target, but he knew he was here, lurking somewhere in the shadows behind the pillars, waiting for the right moment to strike. Gavin began to stride almost arrogantly forward, his White Church garb flowing freely about him, though it was no longer pristine as it once had been. Then again, Gavin hadn't been the tidiest of hunters, it had only been recently that he found out that the vicar had been the one cleaning and replacing his clothes whenever they were ruined. 

Gray-blue eyes flicker side to side, peering out from under the hood of his hunter's mantle in attempts to spy into the darkness that stayed along the walls of the church. However, the shadows offered him no mercy, keeping their contents concealed, leaving Gavin with a coiling tension in his rugged muscles. With each step, he was growing more and more annoyed until he finally stopped before the alter, looking down at the long forgot offerings placed there. He turned around and lifted his arms up like an offering himself before calling out to the grand and empty cathedral.

"Alright, asshole, come out come out, where ever you are!"

That seemed to provoke the response he desired as he heard movement sliding across the stone floor, the scrap of claws as they drug over the filthy surface. The shadows peeled back reluctantly, slowly unveiling the monstrous beast it had previously held. The moonlight spilled forth from the shattered windows that rest near the roof, making the long, wispy silver fur almost otherworldly as it swayed gently with each motion. Long limbs with wickedly long and clawed fingers, skin scaled over them as they weren't completely covered in the wispy fur. An elongated neck stretching out from slightly hunched shoulders, holding a animistic canine head. A pair of gnarled antlers sprouted forth from the back of its skull, like a horrid mantle that would make him even more of a monstrosity. The absence of lips made those multitude of thing, needle like teeth bared permanently to the world, perfect for shredding through tender flesh, something Gavin was all too familiar with.

The tattered remains of a bloodied hood draped over the beast's face, blinding it from the world that had forsaken it. The remnants of the Vicar who had been blinded by the old blood, by the ways of the Church and now was suffering his just punishment as a mindless beast. Despite the lack of sight, the vicar knew exactly where he was, head turned towards Gavin before its jaw gaped to let out a unholy shriek as if proof of his fall from grace. Gavin wasn't intimidated, not this time, he came prepared for this battle. He lowered his arms, but keeping his threaded cane before him at the ready. The ground shook, knocking crumbled brinks from the walls loose and dust fell from the rafters. When that Elongated hand slammed down towards him, Gavin deftly dodged to the right with proven skill of his ranking. He'd honed his skills by fighting other great beasts, readying himself for this moment.

As The Vicar recoiled, Gavin lashed out with his cane, which stretched out like a whip, lashing one of the beast's haunches several times before the Vicar could retaliate. As long as he stayed behind the Vicar, he would be, for the most part, safe. Well, as safe as one could be while fighting a gigantic and brutally quick monster. Claws raked over the stone floor, sending sparks dazzling into the air, which Gavin narrowly avoided by rolling out of the way. His mind emptied, allowing himself to fall into the instincts of his blood, calling him, controlling his movements, but he would not let it take him, not when the Vicar needed him. It was his turn to help the Vicar and he would not fail, not again.

When the beast snapped his jaws forward, Gavin slid across the ruined floor, this was his moment, he would end this quickly unlike last time. He whipped his can, letting the metal bladed chain lash over the beast's muzzle, curling around those dangerous jaws, the blades digging in deep to keep the whip in place. Immediately, the Vicar raised his head and Gavin yanked the chain, dragging himself up to straddle the Vicar's muzzle, a dangerous place to be. It was all for a single motive, he would risk his life for this as he was uncertain if this would work or not. His free hand jerked out, gloved fingers digging into the tattered cloth that draped over the beast's head and yanked, ripping it from the Vicar's face.

Wild eyes of golden dusted jade eyes flared to life, staring up at Gavin and that moment was all the hunter needed. Tossing the cloth away, he reached up to his neck, pulling the silver chain that coiled around his neck from the depths of his White Church garb, he held it up, the engraved golden ring dangling from the end of it, catching the candle light and the Vicar's attention. The sands of time seemed to trickle to a standstill as the Vicar was enthralled by the jewelry dangling before him, almost as if pacified. Gavin was already giving a cocky grin of triumph before the moment was ruined by the beast shaking his head violently, tossing Gavin off its face and crashing across the cathedral floor. The wind was knocked out of him as he tumbled across the once elegantly carved floor, momentarily dazed.

It was a miracle that Gavin wasn't gored on the spot, such a mistake would've landed him certain death. Surprised by the lack of pain and death, he pushed himself up into a sit, turning his annoyed steel blue eyes towards the Vicar. The beast was convulsing, thrashing about wildly as if fighting the violent pain that wracked its body. Gangly limbs twisted awkwardly, the lean body writhed over the floor as a beast possessed. The sickening pops of joints and the splatter of blood staining the floors and walls as the body contorted into a grotesque display that Gavin could only sit there and watch with absolute horror. Gavin didn't know how long the cracking and popping lasted but when it finally ended, Gavin felt like he was going to lose the very little lunch he had, but he couldn't, not when a long lost sight before him was within his grasp. 

Slowly, Gavin pushed himself up to his feet, stumbling quickly over to the lone figure that lay panting on the ground. Pale skin was stained in blood, the tattered remains of the Vicar's uniform clung to the lean form of the vicar. Gavin fell to his knees beside the other male, his gloved hands immediately reaching out for the figure he thought he'd never see again, drawing the Vicar up roughly until his lips clashed against those firm pastel pink ones. There was nothing soft or gentle about the kiss, it was desperate and rough, but not unrequited in the slightest. The Vicar reached up, fingers burying themselves into Gavin's dark hair, clinging to him like a god damn miracle. Gavin unleashed all those pent up feelings into the kiss, he was never good with words, he spoke better with actions and right now he was a mix of desperation, fear, longing, and anger.

Finally, Gavin tore himself away from the Vicar, gasping for breath in a raspy manner. The Vicar yanked at his hair, tempting to finally devour the hunter like he always craved but could not. Gavin curled his lip a little in stubbornness, which only received a harsh nip of punishment against his lower lip.

"Don't you ever fuckin' think you can leave me like that again, Fiver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monster sound familiar? No?
> 
> [Here's](https://youtu.be/yAgEQwX6q6Q) a video I based Fiver on.
> 
> There is blood and violence and monster shrieking in the video, so be warned.


	12. Werewolves - RK1700

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, mild swearing.
> 
> Pairings: RK800, RK900-60, RK900
> 
> AU: Werewolves

Blood splattered over the blanket of dead leaves and moss that covered the forest floor, the life blood reflecting the eerie yellow light from the low hanging full moon that filtered through the barren trees. The branches, vacant of leaves, sent haunting shadows across the land beneath, the old wood groaning under the howl of the chilled wind as he assaulted the forest harshly. The nocturnal animals were silent, holding their breath to avoid being detected by the monsters that were on the prowl this night. However, they were not interested in animals for prey, they had hunted down a designated target that had fled into the woods, fearing for its life. Beneath the sound of the rustling branches and calling wind was the sound of flesh being torn apart and bones crunching beneath a unstoppable force.

Huddled around a now indistinguishable body were masses of lean muscle beneath thick, rippling fur. Ghoulish eyes burned in the darkness like ghastly lanterns warning of death. Red, gold, and blue all focused on the meal strewn apart over the ground. There was no polite sharing among these beasts, the thundering growls of warning to ward off each other as they attempted to get the best parts. The dark brown furred beast would nip and snap, but that alone seemed enough to warn off the other two. The lighter brown furred one was more aggressive, constantly encroaching on the near black furred one. It was no surprise that within an instant a fight broke out.

Snarls ripped through the silent forest and sod and rotting earth was kicked up as the two wolven beasts fought for dominance over the other. Saliva tinted red from their meal flew as jaws snapped wildly, tearing into the loose flesh of each other with an intent to gain some sort of submission. Ivory fangs as thick as two fingers put together had the power to easily pierce flesh and tear into it with precise bites. The darker furred one seemed larger and quickly gaining the upper hand as the slightly smaller, lighter furred one scrambled with his back against the ground, now realizing that he was at the losing end of the fight but not wanting to submit either. Blue eyes blazed like fire at the defiance presented to him as he used his greater weight to continue to hold the dominant position against the wildly thrashing epsilon beneath him.

In the meantime, the omega was taking advantage of the two others that were distracted, using it as an opportunity to get the best parts of their kill. His back teeth sawed bits of flesh off before tossing his head back to swallow the bits he cut off with his back cutting teeth. He paid hardly any mind to the to rolling over the littered remains of their kill strewn out about the area in a gory mess, fighting between those two was far too common of an occurrence for him to be bothered. They had hunted for hours, stalking their prey, herding him from the city through the winding maze of back alleys and vacant streets until they chased him out of the suburbs and into the woods where no one had heard it scream in horror before the pack of wolves tore into him with ease. 

The omega lifted his head, ears rotating forward as he perked up. Glowing red eyes surveyed the forest, having heard something. There. Someone was shouting, calling out, searching. The omega let out a huff of air to gain the attention of the fighting alpha and epsilon nearby. Instantly the pair ceased their fighting, the epsilon scrambling to get back to his feet so he could be on guard from the chuffed warning. They focused in on the noise, listening in to see who would dare into the woods at night. Though, upon recognizing the voice, the omega was first to respond, raising up slightly on his hind legs, tipping his head back to let out a long howl to respond to the shouting. Soon the other two wolven beasts joined into the haunting howling, the chorus rising up in the dark forest.

One might be intimidated by the sound of unearthly hounds of hell howling to the moon and the shouting ceased. However, the three wolves continued to howl off and on, singing a symphony of a hunt complete to the stars above. They only quietened down when they heard the sounds of footsteps crunching the damp leaves, a flashlight raised from the forest floor, putting light to the massacre the laid strewn out over the forest floor. The three wolves were obviously larger than the average wolf, their limbs a combination of grotesque beast and human. Blood matted their flur, but it wasn't red, it was an inky black, almost like oil splattered over their muzzles and clawed hands. The light from the flashlight, cause their eyes to shift, glowing in the shadows but without pupils.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, what did I say about eating demons?" Hank's voice pierced the darkness, the grizzled old human hunter toed a bit of flesh on the ground with a boot, making a disgusted face. It would seem slightly odd that a human was talking to a pack of werewolves like they were domesticated dogs, but it seemed to be working. All three looked away guiltily, the dark brown furred omega and light brown furred epsilon had their tails curled slightly, even the near black alpha seemed to turn his head away in guilt. Hank moved over the debris on the ground, reaching up to cuff the alpha across the nose, a bold move no one else would dare.

"I expected more out of you, Conrad." He gruffed out, the alpha lowering his head slightly, only a subtle show of submission before the real pack leader of their family."I already know its a failed job trying to get Connor and Collin to keep from eating the demons before we can properly send them back, but I thought you'd at least has some god damn sense." 

Hank shook his head and walked over the the general mass of the remains of the demon, reaching into his inner coat pocket to pull out a small flask. He didn't drink it, instead he opened it and dumped the holy oil over the corpse which hissed and writhed, still alive while it had been feasted upon, unable to keep the wolves at bay. Tucking the flask away, Hank then pulled out a matchbook, lighting a match and flicking it onto the writhing corpse so it burst into flames. Now that he had properly disposed of the demon, he turned back to the three werewolves. "Well? I don't have all god damn night, get changed so we can go home. I can't fit all of you lumbering beasts in my car and I'm not leaving you out here to get into more trouble."

With chuffs of understanding, the three began to gruesome transformation. It wasn't a pretty sight, nothing graceful or fluid about the shifting and rearranging of bones and muscles. Snapping, groans, and popping echoed through the silent forest. Fur withdrew, giving way to smooth skin, two warmer skin tones and one paler with a lack of blemishes. Hank hated it when the fur disappeared before the transformation was complete, the skin allowed him to see the bone shifting and pressing against the tissue. All three were panting on their hands and knees, saliva oozing from muzzles that began to shrink with teeth shifting painfully. It didn't look very comfortable or painless as the whines and inhuman cries were anything to go by.

It took about a minute for them to finally return to their human forms, skin smeared with dirt and inky blood, hair wild and untamed as the looks in their eyes. As usual, Conrad was the first to stand, the quickest to recover as he caught the bag tossed to him from hank. By now Hank always came prepared, seeing how he didn't want to have to deal with three men in the buff, three men he raised from children and considered his own sons, not that he would outright admit it. Conrad pulled out a pair of shorts, tossing one to Collin and Connor who were recovering on the ground still. They pulled on the clothes, they would have more back in Hank's trunk but this would do for now. Now that they were human, Hank dragged a hand over his tired and bearded face.

"I swear, if you three keep running off like that, I'm going to take you all to the vet and put tracking chip right in your asscheeks."


	13. FiverxGavin - Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fiver x Gavin
> 
> AU: Werewolf
> 
> Warnings: CLUB ILLUMINAUGHTY MEME-BERS ONLY. NSFW. AKA there's sex and light bondage.

It was the night before the full moon, where the viel of humanity of lunacy was at its thinnest. For Fiver, it was difficult to remain in control, something he fought so hard to maintain, not when the beast within him clawed and bit at the bars of his cage, yearning to be free. He couldn't give in, but it was becoming increasingly difficult when the man straddling his lap look so appetizing that he yearned to sink his into such already brutally scared flesh. It always bothered Fiver when he gazed upon the scarred flesh, knowing someone else had left their lasting brand on a body that was supposed to belong to him and only him. He wanted to cover those scars with new ones of his own making, to make sure that the other male remembered who left them every time he looked into the mirror. 

He couldn't though, he'd end up spreading the virus that plagued him ever since his birth, but damn if this man wasn't making it difficult to resist the primal instinct to mark and claim. Fiver pressed his head back into the pillows, his burning emerald eyes staring upwards as if praying for some sort of mercy when he felt that firm backside grind down against his groin. He was already painfully hard in his dark blue pants of his uniform, it was too constricting but the torture only transferred to pleasure. Fiver hadn't known that he'd been such a masochist until he grew a certain fascination with the detective, one had to be when dealing with such a caustic outward attitude. Hunter Reed was aggressive in all aspects of his life, even before he became an alpha.

Fiver's hips rolled, trying desperately to feel some friction, some pressure against his concealed cock but Gavin easily rode the motion, denying him any sort of gratification. If Fiver hadn't been restrained, he would've already taken the other male riding his hips with sick pleasure. Like every night before the full moon, he would get Gavin to restrain him, his arms pinned together at his back with a heavy black leather arm binder, the straps and buckles hefty because Fiver's strength could reach dangerously inhuman levels. Laying on his back had been painful at first, but eventually his arms had gone numb, making him further unable to struggle, to break free and unintentionally harm his partner. Fiver had lost the capability to speak about an hour ago, Gavin had teased and toyed with him the entire time, not allowing him to gain too much pleasure. The torture of slowly building up the tension, the anticipation would make the end result that much more satisfactory.

Instead, Fiver let a growl bubble up from his throat, a demand for Gavin to hurry up and give him what he desired. Instead, the human yanked on a leash that was attached to the leather collar wrapped around Fiver's neck, forcing the wolf in human skin to sit up painfully. He knew he'd have bruises in the morning, but he loved it, loved when Gavin was rough with him because Fiver was incapable of being gentle himself in times like this.He wasn't certain if he could accept any weak submission from his partner, the fire, the defiance were things that drew Fiver in like a moth to flame. Fiery green eyes met molten steel blue ones, locking gazes in a silent war for dominance. Fiver's jaw went slack, panting heavily, his teeth felt too full for his mouth, aching with the desire to bite. However, he wasn't allowed, Gavin had made sure of that with the steel barred muzzle encasing Fiver's lower face.

"Don't fuckin' rush me." Gavin bared his teeth even though the man was only a human, crazy enough to snarl at a true monster just laying in wait to devour him whole. One of those hands slid down Fiver's bare chest, his body was built like a Greek statue, perfectly sculpted pure white marble. Blunt, rough nails toyed with his already pink and perk nipples, drawing a shiver from the well-defined male. Fiver eagerly leaned into the touch, the red teeth marks around his nipples were proof that Gavin had already abused him like this previously this night. Fiver's eyelids lowered, his pale eyelashes making what little was seen of his golden dusted eyes that more brilliant as they were hazed with lust. There was nothing more he'd rather do right now than sink himself deep in his partner right then, but with his arms restrained he couldn't take what he wanted.

Those hands slowly slide further down over Fiver's abdomen, muscle twitching from being over stimulated from all the teasing, burning from the light of the nearly full moon outside. The night before and after were always the worst, before the full moon he was restless, wild, pacing like a caged animal. The only way to burn that off was long sessions of teasing and foreplay before they both gave in to their primitive desires. Calloused fingers found his belt buckle, freeing it from the buckle before teasing the button from its loop. It was too slow, too painfully slow, he needed freedom now. Fiver leaned forward, shoving his face against Gavin's neck roughly, though the muzzle slammed with bruising force against Gavin's neck and Fiver's cheeks. Fiver's lips curled in a snarl and his jaws snapped in a futile gesture to reach either the metal bars of his muzzle or Gavin's delectable flesh for a taste.

Warm hands slipped beneath the rim of his boxer briefs and Fiver groaned lowly when he felt the first touches along his sensitive cock, he thrust restlessly up into the touch as Gavin withdrew him from the confines of his clothing. Fiver was panting wildly now, desperate for more as he felt cool liquid drizzle over the tip of his length, making him shudder and press his caged face harder against Gavin's neck who only had the audacity to laugh at his misery. When those lube slicked fingers curled around him, Fiver thrust mindlessly into the closed fist, no longer in his right mind as the need to relieve himself was riding him hard to the point even his pride was gone when he whined out in craving.

Gavin moved to get off Fiver's lap, releasing his cock as he was likely about to leave Fiver again. However, Fiver was at his breaking point, his eyes calculating as he watched Gavin with a predatory gaze, waiting for a weak moment. When the human had his back to Fiver, Fiver used the strength in his legs to lunge forward, shoving his heavier torso against Gavin's back with enough force to knock them both onto the floor. Gavin swore angrily, banging his elbows against the hardwood floor, but that was the least of his problems. Fiver was using his weight and supernatural strength to shove the human further against the ground face first. Gavin's fingers curled over the smooth wooden floor as his body betrayed him by shoving his ass back, against Fiver's hips, feeling the heated length of the other male's cock bump up against him. 

Fiver was long gone at this stage, the muzzle pressing harshly against the back of Gavin's neck, preventing the other male from biting the human and spreading the werewolf virus. Gavin could feel that hot breath ruffling the short hairs along the back of his neck, making him aware of the danger he could've been in. Fiver was thrusting harshly, trying to hilt himself into Gavin with reckless abandon. Gavin had already teased himself open, letting Fiver watch early as he pleased himself before the other male. He was ready for this moment now more than ever, but he had no intention of helping the asshole who had shoved him against the hardwood floor. However, Fiver's determination finally paid off as he felt the head of his cock press against the prepped entrance. There was no going slow, no gentleness, not when Fiver was like this.

Instead, Fiver jerked his hips, completely hilting himself within the male crushed beneath him. Gavin and Fiver cried out in relief, finally gaining some sort of pleasure after all that teasing, muscles clung to Fiver's cock, making it difficult for him to breath. He couldn't wait though, he craved more, he couldn't let Gavin adjust and get used to the invasion. Fiver couldn't get much balance without his arms, but still his hips slammed hard against the well toned ass before reeling back to do it all over again. Fiver would show no mercy on the male who had teased him to this point, driving him crazy with lust. Sweat slicked skin stuck together, mixing their scents and causing a cloud to further haze over Fiver's mind until he could do nothing more than fall back to his primitive and wild instincts. His own scent was coming to life, shifting from a scentless iota quickly to the burning spicy scent of his more dominant upsilon nature, needing the extra boost of aggression to dominate over the alpha beneath him who's own scent made him need more. Saliva oozed down from his parted jaws, collecting on the tips of his monstrous fangs before collecting on the cage of his muzzle, leaking out over Gavin's skin.

With the added bonus of his new dynamic, his arms began to pull at the binder constricting them, the metal of the buckles began to warp and bend before one by one they began to break against the strength and pressure put on them. Without a warning, the binders finally ripped from Fiver's arms and those hands immediately fell onto Gavin's hips, making the human swear out in surprise at the bruising grip steadying his hips. Now with Gavin stabilized to keep him from moving, Fiver's pace increased and the power behind it was unrelenting. Fiver's eyes blazed with wildness as he watched the alpha beneath him squirm and writhe wildly, breaking down until he was the one begging and crying out his name for more, always more. Fiver was all too willing to oblige in pleasuring the both of them as he pushed himself up a bit, his toes bracing himself against the floor to support this new angle.

He'd been built up so far already that he wouldn't last long, neither of them would as Gavin was already leaking pre out over the dark wood floor beneath him. Fiver was too lost in his animistic need to reciprocate the touching, but with his precise thrusts, he manage to thrust against Gavin's prostate just right that his cries almost turned higher in pitch.Fiver wasn't exactly quiet either, snarling like a wild animal, near barking made with his need to climax. He wasn't far off either, feeling that coiling in his lower abdomen, that pleasure that made his hips grow more erratic and demanding in his growing desperation. Then, he was shoved over that edge, making his back bow inwards as he tossed his head back as pure euphoria blinded him and washed away all thoughts. His hips snapped forward jerkily a couple of times as he lost himself in Gavin's spasming inner walls, a sign that the other male had joined him in the pure bliss of an orgasm.

Fiver was only vaguely aware that he had actually howled out in his climax, a sign of how much on the verge of his bestial nature he was at the moment. H couldn't find the care as his body was currently seized in a mind blowing orgasm, making his jaw remain slack. Just like that, as if the strings holding his body up were cut, Fiver slumped over, all the tension leaving his body as his heavier weight crushed Gavin against the floor once more. Both were too worn out to move, only the sounds of their desperate panting breaths could be heard in the quiet bedroom of Gavin's apartment. Fiver would worry about the mess later as he wanted to bask in the afterglow a little longer, his eyes closing in content but Gavin let out a annoyed growl of complaint.

"I swear to fuckin' god, fleabag, if you woke the neighbors again, I'm kicking you the fuck out. Without clothes this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an AU, canon Fiver is still innocent.


	14. RK1700 - Angels & Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lukewarm nsfw. Nothing really dirty, just slightly intimate positions.
> 
> Pairings: RK800, RK800-60, RK900
> 
> AU: Angels & Demons
> 
> Notes: A continuation of my previous Angels & Demons AU

It was unusual not to see his co-workers nearby, the pair were always around to keep an eye on Connor. Most thought Collin and Conrad's interests were more along the romantic lines, but Connor knew better. Most days, Connor was a android detective, Lieutenant Anderson's partner. In reality Connor was none of those things, he was a demon, more specifically a fallen angel. Traditionally, angels and demons could only possess a body if the current soul let them in and that usually effectively destroyed the previous soul. However, thanks to humans desire to create, their latest androids had provided the perfect vessels for angels and demons. They didn't need permission and this is why things on earth had grown more dangerous than ever. 

Humans thought that the androids gaining sentience was a virus, a deviancy. However, it was something more than just that, something humans couldn't exactly see. Connor looked up from his terminal, expecting to see Collin or Conrad show up, but nothing. It was eerie despite how much Connor tried to get away from the two. He didn't want to admit it, but he had started to enjoy their little game. Trying to blend in with humans while underneath they were at war with each other. Connor liked the way the two chased him, they way they fought until they were breathless and exhausted. 

"Lookin' for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" Hank's voice drew Connor's attention, making the omega demon turn his gaze towards the old human alpha. Hank was the only human to know what Connor exactly was and still the man welcomed him in like a son. Connor wasn't exactly a bad demon, he just questioned the moral judgement that the higher ups in angel hierarchy had made. They hadn't valued individual human life, treating humans more like animals. Hank was the reason why Connor was a demon now, cast out from heaven because he had valued the human's life above the angels' mission. He had supposed to destroy the ability to allow angels and demons to possess androids which would effectively remove him from this plane of existence as well. He hadn't been able to face the fact that he'd never see Hank again.

It was selfish of him, but that's why he was a demon now and he had made it his duty that the demons who did possess androids didn't step out of line. He felt they should be able to enjoy life with humans, but some demons only had real trouble on the brain. Angels thought all demons were sorely evil, so they had sent not only the soldier angel Collin down, but the arch-angel Conrad down to deal with the traitor Connor. Despite the fact it was two against one, Connor still managed to escape them, always one step ahead of the two. Except now they were completely missing, what if Connor got up to no good?

"Yes, its unusually they let me out of their sights and I highly doubt they trust me enough not to get into trouble." Connor stated in a worried tone, pushing himself up to his feet as he was already determined to go out and find them. What if something happened to them? The thought made him frown, he always though Collin and Conrad would be indestructible, but what if they had faced a powerful demon? Or a group of them? 

"Well, go on and find their sorry asses, those two shouldn't be left unsupervised for too long. I got everything covered here." Hank waved his hand to shoo Connor off, the demon grateful as he hadn't wanted to leave Hank to do all the work. He'd make it up to the Lieutenant later, for now he had two angels to find.

Connor decided to first look around the station before extending his search elsewhere, assuming the pair wouldn't be far from Connor since he had been their mission. As he began to walk towards the break room, his dark brown eyes caught sight of something on the floor. Crouching down, he studied the light brown speckled feather, definitely Collin's. Humans wouldn't be able to see it thankfully as the feather was quite large and he didn't want the other workers thinking there was a large bird loose in the station. As Connor continued on, he made his way through the break room, only to find more feathers on the ground, this time near black feathers had joined in, Conrad was loosing feathers too.

Concerned, he began to follow the trail down the hall and the number of feathers being lost were starting to make Connor panic, had there been a fight Connor didn't know about? The trail ended at the evidence locker, the two might've tried to go someone secluded to continue the fight so no human would run across them. Connor pressed his palm against the hand scanner, allowing himself access to the room. As he pushed open the door, the conversation within the evidence locker stopped before Connor to grasp what was being said. When he stepped into the room, Collin and Conrad were already staring at him, looking guarded at his sudden appearance. Connor frowned and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, there was no fighting going on and neither seemed to have been roughed up. 

"What is going on here? There's feathers everywhere outside, I thought you two were attacked." Connor motioned towards the door and to the hall outside, he looked irritated now that he knew he'd been worried for nothing. Not only that but he'd worried over these two, they were supposed to be enemies... or something. Connor didn't hate them, they were sometimes annoying with how much they followed him or got into his personal space, but there were times he had fun with them as well. After going an hour without seeing them, he knew he'd grown attached and wasn't exactly certain how he should feel about that.

"Were you worried about us?" Collin taunted with a half grin, his honey brown eyes lighting up in devious humor. Conrad let out a low growl in warning to Collin, it seemed the arch angel had deemed it not the time to allow Collin to entertain his games. Conrad was intense, but he was usually more laid back, letting Collin do as he pleased and was less strict on Connor. It was a stark contrast to when they had first met, it had been all strictly business. Now none of them seemed to be taking each other seriously, or their mission. Collin quickly glanced away, which was uncharacteristic of him to do. Collin was defiant, especially so for an angel and he did not like taking orders from Conrad.

"Tell me." Connor demanded, taking a threatening step forward, growing annoyed with how Conrad seemed to be trying to ignore him. The alpha arch-angel rarely took his eyes off Connor, so to be rejected in such a manner hurt a little. That pain translated quickly to irritation, he was losing his cool a little. As a demon now, he still needed to get the hang of controlling his more sinful emotions. Such as wrath. His scent switched to burning sugar, his leathery wings twitching as they were no longer concealed. Both the angels bristled at the change in mood and the sudden appearance of a threat from the omega demon. Their own wings fanning out in a warning, trying to ward off Connor from fighting.

However, Connor paused, his anger instantly vanishing as he took note of the angels' wings. Most of their feathers had fallen out, leaving them looking a bit ragged and unkempt but Connor knew that the pair took great pride in their wings. Grooming wings was important to an angel, sometimes it was their very pride. Connor's own wings lowered in a sign that he was no longer a threat. Instead, Connor began to laugh, his arms holding his sides at how ridiculous the angels looked. Collin's cheeks flushed blue and he took a step forward to try to cover up his embarrassment by threatening Connor.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh!" Collin tried to defend himself but that only made Connor laugh even more and the poor angel. Conrad had tucked his wings against his back, trying to hide them and maintain his composure at the same time.Connor couldn't believe the situation he was currently faced with, he knew better than to assume the two were molting, Connor knew what molting looked like.

"I can't believe you guys fell. Oh man, this is priceless, wait until I tell Hank. I mean, I kind of felt like Collin would be close, but you Conrad?" Connor shook his head as he tried to steady himself after laughing so hard at the irony of it all. However, Conrad hadn't found Connor's statement funny, before Connor could react, he was slammed into the ground, the alpha arch-angel's weight pushing down against him. This was the closest they had ever got, making Connor hyper aware of every contour of the slightly larger male's body. Connor wasn't certain if Conrad meant to wedge himself between Connor's legs or not, but instantly Connor's body heated up. Just another 'perk' of being a sin-tainted demon. 

"I wouldn't laugh, little demon." Conrad murmured in a low growl, his gray eyes hooded with dark eyelashes, staring with a dangerous heat in his gaze. Conrad shifted, pressing his hips further forward, forcing Connor's legs to spread wider while he had Connor off balance with his 'attack'. "I should punish you, after all, this is all your fault." Conrad admitted, ignoring the sound of Collin moving closer, the epsilon gaining more interest now at the change in mood. Connor stared up in surprise at Conrad at the news that he was to blame for causing the two to fall.

"Don't look so surprised." Collin stated as he was suddenly very close, trying to press himself closer and shove at Conrad to get more room. "You were enjoying it completely, you were just begging for us to catch you." Collin's gaze was heated, but was quickly diverted to glare at Conrad as the alpha sharply bit him on the shoulder, not wanting to give up his position. Once he had warned off Collin, Conrad leaned down to nuzzle his face against Connor's ear, allowing him to feel his breath rushing over hotly. 

"Now that I'm no longer an angel, I don't have to hold back my desires anymore."


	15. FiverxGavin - Angels & Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Language
> 
> Pairings: Gavin & Fiver
> 
> AU: Angels & Demons

"You must be his guardian angel with the way you take care of him all the time." Connor stated bluntly towards the PC200, the platinum haired android turned his head to look over at Connor. 

Fiver was aware that Connor was a demon, more specifically a fallen angel. However, Connor was only aware that Fiver was something supernatural, just not quite certain what team the other male was on. Fiver purposefully kept it that way. Even though after everything that had gone down, the RK detectives still didn't trust him, given a good reason, Fiver was an anomoly and now that he was free from their creator, he was even more of an unknown. However, one obvious fact that he really only had an interest in doing his android duty and taking care of those he considered his. 

"If that is what you would like to assume, then feel free to." Fiver replied idly as he began to clean the coffee machine's components in the sink, having no inclination to answer Connor. Both of them knew that treading too close to each other was generally a bad idea. Fiver held no scent, not real defining aura either, it was like he didn't exist at all.

"Yeah right, the plastic fuck is a demon." Gavin's voice interrupted their conversation, after what happened Gavin had been informed of the fact Angels and Demons were in fact real. It took some time for him to come around, but now that he did, he was as stubborn and salty as usual. Fiver raised a brow as he rinsed the soap out of one of Gavin's mugs.

"And what makes you think that?" Connor tilted his head curiously, no longer having to pretend he was a simple obedient machine, he was still one to placate but only to an extent of his omega nature. It had been a running thing for the past week to try to find out what Fiver really was, though the only ones in it were the RKs, Hank, and Gavin, the rest of the precinct were oblivious to the true war laying beneath the surface of the android revolution.

"Well, for one, he's a domineering asshole." Gavin listed off as he leaned his hip against the counter, glaring up at Fiver who continued to clean parts of the coffee machine, unconcerned with Gavin's usual nature. He knew that Gavin was fairly harmless now that he'd come around to androids and the whole supernatural thing. If he hadn't, he wouldn't even be humoring this competition. "Two, no angel could sin in bed." Gavin taunted, trying to get a rise out of Fiver, but the android simply set the filter holder in the drying rack as if they were talking about the weather and not their sex life.

"Really, Reed, I don't need to think about what you do in your free time." Connor replied, turning his head to look away with his nose scrunched a little. He knew demons didn't have to follow all the sins, Connor had never indulged in the Lust until recently. However, it was very rare that an angel would have sex in general, but there were stories of human and angel hybrids, nephilim were a possibility. A dangerous one for both sides. Connor frowned at the thought, he hadn't considered the possibility but now that it crossed his mind...

"What about a nephilim?" Connor tossed out there, his chocolate brown eyes studying Fiver closely to see if that got a reaction out of him. Fiver did nothing but simply dry his hands on a wad of paper towels and tossed them into the bin. 

"What the hell is that?" Gavin interrupted before Connor could get an answer out of Fiver who was now opening the company fridge to pull out Gavin's lunch he made and set it on one of the small round tables. Gavin was already taking a seat on one of the stools as if not bothered in the slightest about being cared for almost like a child, maybe he mistakenly thought the care was that of a servant, but from an outside perspective it was far from it.

"A nephilim is a child of an angel and another entity, general the child of a human and an angel. They tend to be frowned upon. Sometimes even killed before they can walk." Connor commented, still watching Fiver to see if he had any reaction to the conversation, but his face remained neutral as he took a seat beside Gavin, looking as content as the iota could appear to be. Gavin looked over at Fiver with scrutiny, the scar on his nose wrinkling as he studied Fiver. The android tilted his head, his features softening a little and the corners of his lips curled upwards. Almost like a Cheshire cat smirk.

"How the fuck can we tell if someone is a nephilim or not?" Gavin growled in annoyance and quickly looked away from Fiver, taking a bit of his sub sandwich as a distraction.

"Well, they're usually really powerful, but that much power would've been detected easily, that's why nephilims don't live long, they're easily hunted down before they can fully defend themselves. If Fiver is a nephilim, he could mean the destruction of the world." Connor stated with severity, staring at Fiver who was simply watching Gavin eat though the android was well aware of Connor. Very little seemed to escape the PC200, it was almost eerie how Fiver moved about undetected. 

"Well, if he is, he's doing a terrible fuckin' job of doin' it." He glared over at Fiver again who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why I would bother doing such a thing." Fiver finally answered, neither confirming or denying as usual. Reaching over with a napkin to wipe a bit of muster from the corner of Gavin's lip, the other male growl and slapped the hand away in annoyance at such babying, turning his back a little towards Fiver in punishment.

"Regardless, I have a great many things left to do, ending the world is not on my schedule, so there's no need to worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiver is a little shit.


	16. RK1700 Week: Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Mafia / Omegaverse
> 
> Pairings: RK800, RK800-60, RK900

Doors burst open as a haggard looking man stumbled in before crashing to the oriental rug that covered dark hardwood floors with a heavy thump. The sudden intrusion made the man sitting partially on the surface of a heavy cherry wood desk, the hand carvings alone made it seem imposing with its muted grandeur.The scent of crisp fresh air, tangled with something sweeter like brown sugar, making the dimly lit room seem almost welcoming. Almost. The sole male that had resided in the room turned his steel-gray eyes down to the man who was sobbing near his well polish black dress shoes. A pathetic display that received no expression from the imposing male leaning against the desk, on foot on the floor while the other was partially lifted so he may poise himself comfortable on the edge of the desk.

"Is it completely necessary for you to ruin the peace and quiet in here, Collin." Conrad spoke up finally, ignoring the groveling man on the floor to look up at the man in the door who closely resembled Conrad, though the differences were then, only slight. The scent of warm leather and motor oil eased into the room, though it was stifled by the scent of the alpha who was begging on the floor for forgiveness.

"Its my birthday party, so when some asshole tries to intrude, I'm obligated to ruin anything I want." Collin replied, taking a step in, walking into the room to stand beside the fallen male. He lifted up a foot, pressing the toe of his shoe against the man's face, forcing it further into the ground and Collin tucked his hands into his slacks. He looked like a demented young boy who was enjoying tormenting someone weaker than him. He was grinning in that devious manner of his, a bit of lighter brunette hair dancing over his forehead to give him the boyish charm of an appearance. For being the most torturous of the Anderson Family's hitmen, Collin didn't look the part. He'd forgotten his suit jacket somewhere, leaving him in his white button up shirt, the top button undone, his tie missing, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and suspenders pressing flat against his well toned body. One would take Collin to be an immature punk, but Conrad knew all too well of what Collin was capable of, the epsilon was hyper aggressive and blunt about it to.

"If I'm not mistaken that's our dear boy, Russo. Come back to take more money of ours?" Conrad stated in his usual calm and impassive voice, making him appear more sinister with the way he looked down at the other alpha sobbing on the floor as if he wasn't nothing more than a pest. "As I recall, we loaned you twenty thousand dollars last year so you could start you... oh, what was it again? Your little sports bar." Conrad reached over, brushing his fingers over the surface of the desk, making it light up, revealing that the cherry wood desk was far more updated than it appeared. The display revealed records, a touch screen terminal that allowed Conrad to access what he needed to know. Collin had crouched down beside Russo, looking over the other male with a bit more interest, which was a dangerous thing to have when it came to the epsilon.

"Sure, that's what he told us, Conrad. But I've been keepin' tabs." Collin replied as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, revealing a lighter, it had been a present from today. When he flicked a flame into being, it lit up the metal beautifully, dancing over the engravings that carved his name in fluent cursive. "You see, I wanted a bit of a drink the night before my birthday and where else would I go other than my dear ol' friend Russo's bar. 'Cept, when I got to the address, all I found was an abandoned ol' building, seems like it'd been that way for a while." Collin tilted his head, looking like he'd been hurt. "So I had to do a lil' digging, to see if I got the address wrong, and you know what I found?"

"That you gambled all your money away on the races." Conrad finished as he turned his attention back to the two,his arms folding over his slightly broader chest, barely wrinkling his tailor made Italian suit. "You lied to us, Russo and the Anderson Family is built on trust. Do you know what happens when someone breaks that trust, Russo?" Conrad's tone had taken an icy turn, staring down coldly at the alpha at his feet who was doing his best to plead, to explain himself with excuses that held no merit. Collin pushed himself up onto his feet, flicking the cap over his lighter before making his way over to Conrad, appearing almost like an eager little puppy, drawing Conrad's gaze.

"I'll handle it, its my birthday after all, I'll string him up like a pinata and we can all take turns with a bat and see if candy comes out of him." Collin's honey brown eyes were lit with a glow, he wasn't asking for permission, he was demanding. It made Conrad instinctively bristle with annoyance, Collin was always testing him, despite no matter how many time Conrad had beaten him, had put his mark on his disobedient boyfriend. However, Collin was never boring, always keeping Conrad on his toes, but this matter was out of his hands. The decision didn't rest with him, this went up higher than them both.

"That's not for you to decide, Collin." Conrad retorts, meeting Collin's challenging gaze, he couldn't help but to let out a low rumble of a growl at how close Collin had managed to get to him. If they didn't have other matters to attend to, he would give in to the way Collin was provoking him, knowing all too well what Collin's aim was, for a fight and the inevitably sex afterwards. That's how it usually went whenever there was a power struggle between the two. Though, they were only the seconds in command in this Family, their omega was the one in charge. "So, Connor, what should we do?" Conrad finally addressed the other male in the room.

The grand leather chair behind the desk finally turned away from the floor to ceiling windows that looked out to the garden. The sunlight streaming in from between the trees outside to cast a striking shadow over the warm skin of the eldest in the room. It had only been a year since Connor had assumed the role as head of the family after his foster father, Hank, had retired to simply enjoy the rest of his life without the responsibilities that came with the title of godfather. Connor, Conrad, and Collin had all been orphans taken in by Hank Anderson, saved from the cruel and controlling headmistress of the orphanage, Amanda Stern. Their childhood had been normal, Hank was a gruff man, no nonsense type but one could feel the love and care and he treated them like sons.Connor had always been the leader, despite being an omega, he was rational, thinking, and kept his calm. Well, most of the time anyways as Collin and Conrad could test his patience at times.

"Well, it is Collin's birthday and I don't think our dear friend Mr. Russo will be able to return the money we lent him." Connor leaned forward, steepling his fingers before his face as he rested his elbows on the top of the desk. Dark brown eyes observed the man on the floor with idle curiosity, Connor didn't usually condone violence, but they had a Family to run. If Connor just let anyone get away with using their money so carelessly like that, then their organization would be ruined. Connor was trying to make Detroit a better place, give people jobs and revitalize all the wasted buildings, making the desolate city grand. He couldn't do that with scum like this wasting precious resources on such sins. "He needs to be made an example of, to remind everyone that this Family will not tolerate filth like this. Collin, I assume you will make this an entire spectacle?" Connor looked over at the over eager middle son of the Anderson family.

"Oh, I will, Connor, you know I always like to put on a good show." Collin nodded his head before reaching down to grabbed the back of Russo's shirt collar, hauling him up without a look of strain, a sign of his true strength that lay beneath that devilish smile and light brown locks. Collin always took care of the dirty work, always made an example of those who crossed the Anderson Family. If Connor needed someone to make a mess, Collin was the prime choice to do so. If he wanted to do something hush-hush, Conrad was his main operative, the man could get away with murder because the body would never be found. Gaining the title as Godfather had been a struggle, people at first didn't Take Connor seriously. An omega in any position of power was a more recent development and there were still some with the mindset that omegas couldn't obtain such lofty seats of power, assuming they didn't have any backbone.

The first few months, Connor had been ruthless, asserting his strength, displaying his capability of handling power. It had taken a great deal of power to shift everyone's focus on reforming the city of Detroit instead of sending it further into ruin like most of these useless thugs wanted to do. They thought being in the mafia meant they could get away with depraved acts of violence and other despicable things. However, Connor wouldn't allow it, the only violence to be shown were to those who disobeyed him, those who would break Connor's trust and betray him. There was only so few that Connor really trusted, Conrad and Collin were two that he heavily relied on. Despite being claimed by the both of them, they respected his position, they didn't try to control him. Aside from those few times they worried for Connor's safety, but he understood that was out of worry and love and not out of dominant alpha and epsilon power trips.

"Good, now if you will, take him back to the party, I'm certain your party guests are wondering where you went and would certainly enjoy the new party game you've brought to them. I'll join for cake in a little while once I wrap up business here, and once again. Happy birthday, Collin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my hiatus/vacation/thing. I've been off the writing mood for a while and that's my bad. You know how those things go, can't force art and whatever.
> 
> Maybe a little combination of work/flu/depression(I'm handling it as usual)/red dead redemption 2/roleplaying.
> 
> Hopefully I can get through RK1700 week though, I have been looking forward to it.


	17. RK1700 Week: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Pirates / Omegaverse
> 
> Pairings: RK800, RK800-60, RK900

The salty air was always a welcomed feel on his face, the sound of the waves crashing against the bow and the squabbling gulls stirred up a racket every so often. This was a life that Connor had grown up with, something he could never do without. As a child, he'd lost his parents, even now he couldn't remember their faces, just aware that one time he had them. When they had passed away in some port town, no one else wanted to take Connor in, that is until a pirate ship came into the small port town. Captain Hank Anderson had asked if he wanted to join the crew after giving Connor some food. He'd been the first man to show him kindness. So, of course, Connor had joined the life of the sea and under Hank's guidance, Connor had become one of the most notorious pirates to sail.

By now, Hank had retired to a small island town, living his days fishing in warm, calm waters and enjoying the sun. It was Connor's time to take over and he had quickly made a name for himself out here. So much so the Navy was constantly hunting him down, but Connor wasn't intimidated by it. To him, it was a game to outwit the other ships, to see just how much he could get away with just before slipping out of the Navy's grasp. His ship wasn't as new or polished as the Navy's, but it was well taken care of and still one of the fastest ships in the sea. Though, recently there had been one ship in the Navy that dogged him with single minded determination, the one ship that always seemed to make Connor's raids near failures. Or rather, there was a ship that had poised a threat to him, but now he was watching the last remains of it drift by on the surface of the water. It had been a hard fought battle, but ultimately Connor won by the skin of his teeth.

"So, Captain." The title was used with heavy sarcasm by a voice who could get away with such taunts, drawing Connor's dark brown gaze over to a male that closely resembled him. "What are we going to do with our new prisoner?" Collin moved closer, always having a habit of invading Connor's personal space, but Connor knew all too well of the ways to make Collin turn awkward and stubborn. The younger male was always cocky until he was faced with the reality of his actions, he'd been trying his best from the moment they met to 'woe' Connor. However, Connor continued to 'evade' him, in reality Connor had a ship to run and didn't often have time to entertain Collin's poor advances. Collin was fairly good at keeping others away from Connor, an omega out in the open seas where it was a lawless place. It wasn't a place commonly known for omegas, so people tended to think they could get handsy, until Collin removed their hands.

"Now that everything has been taken care of, I guess we should finally meet up close for once." Connor sighed as he pushed himself off the railing where he'd been enjoying the view, now he had to return back to reality and deal with the problem at hand. After taking out the impressive Naval ship, Connor had taken a single prisoner, the Captain. After all these months of chasing and avoiding, Connor would finally meet up with the man who had hounded him to the corners of the earth. He couldn't help but to admire the tenacity of the man and it was a bonus that he had a good appearance as well. However, coming from so called the civilized world, their opinions on matters widely varied or so Connor would assume.Connor only briefly touched the civilized world in his life, the world looked all dolled up on the outside but the internal functionings were more ugly than what pirates were. Oppression, betrayal, prejudice and inequality ran rampant there, a world Connor couldn't dare to grasp in the short interaction he had with it.

Collin knew more about it that him, the epsilon had lived there for a good portion of his life. He didn't talk about it, whenever asked he seemed to shut down briefly before changing the topic. Such a gloomy and evasive move was enough to ward off further questions from Connor, he hated seeing the usually playful and devious First Mate look so down. From what he gathered from the places he visited, omegas didn't have much in the way of personal rights. Connor had been disregarded at the port cities he'd been to, at first he thought maybe it was because he wasn't finely dressed, but Collin had informed him that it was because he was an omega. In turn, Collin had to handle all the business there, passing off as a low-dominant alpha instead of a highly dominant beta. Even the sub-dynamics were treated unfairly, like a bit of a abnormality that others didn't know how to deal with.

As Connor made his way down the stairs, he wondered what the captain would be like and would reserve his judgement on the other man. Connor liked to give people the benefit of the doubt, not judging others by what he's heard as he preferred getting his own assessment on people. Collin trailed after him as usual, the man barely strayed from Connor's side and Connor was grateful at times. Other times it could be annoying when Connor wanted a bit of space. Regardless, he'd want Collin around for a second opinion on what they should do with the Navy captain. When Connor opened the door, he was greeted by one of their crewmates, Rupert. The male usually tended to cleaning or taking care of any prisoners they had.

"Oh! Captain, I was just about to come get you, he says he doesn't want to talk to anyone but you." Rupert frowned, looking over his shoulder at the single metal barred cell they had to keep captives. It wasn't often they took prisoners and if they did, they usually dropped them off at their home countries. Connor could be ruthless when he had to, but when he was able to, he didn't want to kill.

"Good thing I saved you the trip, why don't you go see when dinner is going to be ready while Collin and I interrogate our prisoner?" Connor gave a light pat on Rupert's shoulder before letting the crewmate nod and give thanks before running up the stairs, he seemed to prefer the open air than being below decks for too long. Connor made his way towards the cage, the Naval Captain was already staring at him with eyes as gray as fog in the morning. Steady and piercing with a face with harsh, strict angles that commanded respect of everyone who looked upon him. There was no softness, no give in the corners of his lips as he scowled at Connor, as if disappointed that he'd been captured and locked away. His uniform was stained and disheveled, no longer looking perfect, honestly despite looking like a complete mess, he still managed to look dangerously handsome. Like he could kill and still look good while doing it right now.

"I'm Captain Connor Anderson and this is my First Mate Collin." Connor introduced them, Collin had never told him his last name, stating that he would rather leave it with the life he left behind on land. "You wanted to speak to me?"

The Captain stood up from the small bench he'd been provided, making his way slowly to the bars, not wanting to present his action as a threat. Standing up, he was a couple inches taller than Connor and Collin, but the way he held himself might've seemed imposing to anyone that was weak of will and heart. Connor was neither as he stared back at the alpha with an idle challenge, daring him to make the wrong move.

"I am known as Naval Captain Conrad Stern and as you know, I've been hunting you for quite some time." A smooth voice spilled from the captain, low but still enough to command an entire room. "However, you may assume I've been hunting you because you are a pirate. Though, the bounty on your head is quite tempting. I have money, I have power, I have a name for myself, I don't need to do any of this for any of those reasons." Conrad moved closer to the bars, the scent of cold air off the ocean cliffs in the north lingered on the alpha, inviting Connor to take a deeper breath.

"Then why have you been chasing me?" Connor asked without a second thought, curious to know the reasons by else someone would hunt him down if not for the money or glory.

A hand reached through the bars, making Collin bristle and growl in warning at the action. However, Connor remained standing there, not to be intimidated by this man and needing to prove that if necessary, Connor would break the other male's hand in an instant if he crossed the line. Instead, those fingertips, slightly rough from his time out at sea, caressed Connor's cheek with some sort of admiration and fascination, confusing Connor.

"You were promised to me when we were children, I've come to claim the omega that is owed to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to stick me mast in his poop deck.
> 
> I'd plunder his booty.


	18. RK1700 Week: Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Aside from mild language.
> 
> AU: Magical Creature / Omegaverse
> 
> Pairings: RK800, RK800-60, RK900

"Looks like I win again."

Collin's words didn't seem to bother Connor too much, by now he was used to Collin being the better hunter and yet Connor always took up the challenge to see who could bring back the most kills from their hunt. Connor had brought back three while Collin had ended up with five, which meant Connor would have to help Collin out in his studies. Which he would've done anyways since no one else would teach them, Hank would have but their older foster dad was busy with trying to work out some negotiations with their neighbors. Learning anything more than how to survive was something that humans out in a rural town didn't normally do. However, Connor and Collin weren't exactly human and that was the problem.

Half-Human and Half-Elven. Half breeds that had been wanted by neither race. It wasn't often that half-breeds happened, but the elves would outcast the children to the nearest human town, but the humans hadn't wanted them either, fearing the magical part of their heritage. Hank had taken them in, having lost his own wife and child years ago couldn't stand to see children going hungry. It had been a very taxing life, but they made due and both Connor and Collin worked twice as hard to make sure everything was taken care of around the house. That included learning as much as they could, Connor preferred to find anything he could about the elves while Collin preferred reading about battles throughout history. Though, there hadn't been a war for over a century now, so there was no real need for a call to arms.

"No surprise there, but this should last us for a few days." Connor hung up their haul on the hooks in the kitchen. He'd spent most of his time in the forest trying to find any sign of the elves, but they were elusive, their kingdom hidden behind a veil of magic, preventing anyone from stumbling across them. Connor had thought with his half blood he'd be able to find it, but his lack in knowledge about magic made him pitifully inept. Humans avoided magic, only a bare few could actually wield it and they were mostly shunned. So learning anything about his elven side was nearly impossible. Connor didn't talk much about his curiosity to Collin, knowing that the other male disliked both elves and humans. They hadn't wanted him so he spared them little time which hadn't exactly made him the most favored person in the town. The exact opposite judging about how many times Collin would come home beat up from a fight. No doubt from the alphas in the village who were bold in their hate towards half-breeds, especially against a mutated dynamic. All in all, Collin was labeled a freak in every which way.

Collin was in the process of stoke the fire to warm up their home when there was a hurried knock on the door, which was unusual as they rarely ever received guests. Frowning, Connor moved to open the door a little to peek out, taking precautions because he really didn't want to get pelted with rocks again. He shifted his dark brown gaze downward to spot one of the messengers of the town, a task given to young boys to keep them busy. "Yes, may I help you?" Connor asked politely, unable to pitch his voice lower like a human, his elvish roots made his speech sometimes off-putting with how fluent it could be.

"Yes, your da said you and Collin should come to the meeting hall right away, its important." The boy seemed a bit out of breath, indicating he'd run as fast as he could to get here, which meant it had to be serious. Connor opened the door a little wider before handing the boy a copper piece to send him on his way before turning to look over his shoulder at Collin who was snuffing out the fire he'd just lit.

"I wonder what's needed from us, no one ever really calls on us. Unless they want us to go hunting a stray wolf whose been killing their sheep." Connor mulled over as Collin lightly pushed Connor out of the doorway so he could shut and lock it behind him.

"Hell if I know, not like they're going to finally recognize us as citizens of this town." Collin grumbled as he locked the door with an iron key before they set off in a brisk pace. Though that brisk pace increased when Collin tried to take the lead, but Connor wouldn't allow it and moved faster. By the time they reached the meeting hall, they were only breathing slightly heavier after running half the distance here, having more stamina and speed than a normal human. Connor grabbed the wrought iron handle, only to have Collin's hand cover his. Both paused to glare at each other.

"I'm the eldest." Connor stated, outranking him in age by a month.

"I'm more dominant." Collin retorted with a growl, neither budged.

"That's highly debatable." Connor looked a bit amused at his comeback, making the slightly pointed tips of his ears turn red in anger.

Before a decision could be made on who would open the door and go in first, it was shoved open from the inside, startling the pair. Hank stood there, looking annoyed at the two. "Stop fuckin' bickering and get your asses in here already." Hank snapped, though that was fairly usual, Hank had a temper but being gruff was just who he was. Connor and Collin looked away with guilt before following after Hank inside, hearing the commotion of voices trying to talk over one another. Curious now, Connor leaned to peer around Hank to spot the source of such upheaval in their little town, something he thought he'd never be able to catch a glimpse of in his extended life time.

Elves.

What were they doing here though? They never left their home unless on rare occasions and never in such a group. Their refined white clothes without a single blemish, trimmed in the purest silver. Their long hair accenting their perfect ivory skin, with their angular bone structure making them look regal, having an air of elegance. Connor could feel the pure magic radiating from them, making them almost glow in his eyes. He was stunned at their appearance, only able to stand and stare as his mind scrambled to make sense of this all, to confirm it wasn't just a dream.

"They're beautiful." Connor admitted aloud as if star struck, but a indignant snort beside him said he was likely the only one.

"They look like stuck up pricks to me." Collin stated, folding his arms over his chest, none of the elves seemed to acknowledge them, either because they were newcomers or because they were half breeds. Connor assumed that they wouldn't, having heard tales of elves banishing half breeds, even if they were only just children. However, as Connor stared, one seemed to sense new eyes on them and turned to look. Eyes as gray as the full moon met his brown ones, making Connor's breath catch in his throat and his heart race like a rabbit being chased. He must have made a sound as Collin reached over and gave his shoulder a shake.

"C'mon Connor, let's find a seat, they don't want anything to do with us." Collin sounded bitter and he had every right to be as Connor finally tore his gaze away from the dark haired elf who had been the only one to look over at them. Though Connor hadn't been able to decipher if it was out of surprise, disgust, or a mix of both. Eventually Collin and Connor took a seat on a bench out of the way, Hank had called them in because he'd known Connor had been interested in seeing the other half of his heritage. The leader seemed to be trying to make demands and the mayor wasn't interested in being pushed around. Hank was trying to turn the thing into a deal where both sides could be happy. The elves didn't want humans coming into the woods, but hunting was a large way of how people survived out here. So the humans offered to be a trade station to the outside world for the elves to receive goods that they couldn't make themselves.

All the arguing was tiring, Connor wanted to know more about the elves, but even now they skirted around revealing anything about their way of life. Collin had fallen asleep at this point, his head resting on Connor's shoulder, as usual seeking comfort from the omega. Just when Connor was about to give up and take Collin back home, a shadow fell over them. Connor looked up to see the elf that had looked at them earlier, tall, imposing, his posture strict as if he didn't know how to relax. His expression guarded and closed off, making Connor wonder if he even knew how to smile, if he ever felt anything at all. All the elves seemed to be the same, making Connor feel... A little sorry for them. He didn't know for certain, but it felt like the elves were like this all the time and maybe that's why half breeds weren't allowed, because their human side wanted to feel everything.

"I didn't realize there were any half-breeds still living." Came the cool and calm voice of the alpha before him, it would've been something Connor could lose himself in if the implications of those words didn't hint danger.

"Why wouldn't we be alive?" Connor asked curiously, it appeared this elf broke the norm and investigated them and Connor wasn't going to pass up on this opportunity to learn something.

"It used to be the tradition to kill half-breeds if they made it through gestation." The elf replied calmly as if he hadn't just admitted to the killing of half breed children. Connor tensed, trying to maintain control over himself so he didn't let his emotions slip into his scent and disturb everyone in the room. "Though I've never found it interesting to kill the weak, even if it was necessary."

Necessary? Connor was up on his feet instantly, unable to maintain a sitting position when this elf was talking about the murder of his kind. Collin let out a startled grunt as he fell over onto the bench, jarred awake by the absence of Connor. "I don't think the killing of anyone just because of their blood is necessary. We're living beings, we laugh and we cry and we love. That's something you'll likely never have." Connor barked, feeling a bit childish for snapping like that, but he was furious, angry that such a beautiful face could say such ugly things right in front of him. Collin stood up, trying to make sense of the situation but gathering enough to assess that this elf was bothering Connor. Enough so that the omega whirled onto Collin, making the epsilon take a cautionary step back to protect himself.

"Come on, Collin, I guess you win again this time." Connor remarked, hiding and trying his best to suppress the pang of disappointment in his chest. He didn't wait for Collin to give an agreement before making a tactical retreat to avoid making any more of a scene and getting the humans in trouble for his outburst. Collin though was less conscious about the room, all he knew was that this elf had upset Connor and no one got away with that, not even a high and mighty elf. In a blink of an eye, Collin's knuckles slammed into the angular cheek of the elf, catching the other male by surprise enough to make him stumble back. By the time the elf recovered, Collin was already trotting to catch up with Connor, leaving the elf to rub his cheek and stare after the retreating pair. Another elf stepped closer, having observed the entire exchange.

"What was that all about, Conrad?"

"The terrible start of a interesting courtship."


	19. RK1700 Week: Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Missing Senses / Omegaverse
> 
> Pairings: RK800, RK800-60, RK900

"Conrad, can I speak to you for a moment?" Connor asked as he interrupted the upgraded android from his work. It wasn't often that Connor wanted to talk personally during work hours. Connor was polite and professional, most of the time, but something had been bothering him for a while. He knew he should wait to have this discussion at home, but his stress levels were far too high to wait until then. 

Conrad stopped typing to look up at Connor, recognizing the importance and the slight concern in his expression was telling. It wasn't normal for Connor to do anything but focus on the investigation unless someone new was brought onto the force. But getting to know a new co-worker was also just another form of investigation. So whatever was bothering Connor, it was serious. "Certainly." Conrad stood up, always making time for his omega, it wasn't often Connor reached out and needed him like this so Conrad wasn't going to fail his partner now. "Let's take this to the evidence locker so we can be alone."

Connor frowned and nodded, agreeing to the need for privacy before taking the lead. Connor looked around, observing his surroundings as if looking for someone, but whoever he was looking for wasn't found. Eventually the door shut behind them with a definite click, sealing the two off from the rest of the world and allowing them some privacy to relax. Well, it didn't seem like Connor could relax, with his LED spinning a concerning red color. Connor was looking away from him, one hand tucking into his suit coat's pocket before pulling free a coin. He must have stolen it back from Hank again, no matter how many times the Lieutenant took it from Connor, the android detective always managed to get it back. 

Silencer fell in the room as Conrad leaned his back against the wall and folded his arms over his chest, an effort to keep himself from reaching out and dragging Connor into the comfort of his arms to reassure the man he love. However, when Connor stared to toy with the coin, Conrad understood that Connor was busy thinking, puzzling out whatever problem was bothering him. Any sort of contact was discouraged as it would interrupt his line of thinking and only frustrate him further. For now, Conrad simply observed and waited for Connor to find a place to start this discussion so that he may offer some assistance to the older model.

"Its about Collin." Connor finally spoke up after a long stretch of silence, making Conrad raised a brow in a silent manner for Connor to elaborate further. Conrad had noticed the other RK800 model had been acting strangely lately, he wanted to investigate further but he'd either been swamped with work or Collin had easily evaded him. It wasn't like Collin to avoid Conrad, they were always struggling for coming out on top, to being better than the other. It kept Conrad on his toes, gave him a place when he could relieve some stress when they couldn't do more intimate ways of relieving stress.

"He's been acting strange lately. I feel like he's avoiding us and I'm worried." Connor paused after flicking the coin to his other hand, worry making his brows tilt back and sadness keep into his gaze. "What if we haven't been giving him enough attention? We've been busy with the holidays coming up and you know he's always been self-conscious about not being wanted..." Connor looked down at his hands, watching the coin as he turned it over and over between his fingers. "He won't even look at me any more."

Conrad finally moved forward, unable to keep to himself when he could smell Connor's distress filling up the room. He wrapped his arms around Connor, pulling him close while one hand guided the older android's head to rest on his chest, to listen to the steady rhythm of his thirium pump beating. Conrad sighed out, his breath ruffling brunet strands of hair. "I'll talk to him, I'm sure there's a good reason for the way he's been acting. I'll remind him he's not alone." Conrad bowed his head, pressing a kiss on the top of Connor's head to further sooth him. He didn't immediately move, holding Connor a little longer to let the android burn off some stress and get himself back in order so he could get back to work. 

After a while, it was Connor who pulled himself away, taking a shaking inhale and straightening his shoulders once more. Conrad lifted his hands, gently adjusting Connor's tie for him, knowing how the older android liked having his suit all in place. "I've got to go on an investigation with Hank now." Connor reminded mostly himself and Conrad took the moment to lean in and place a kiss on Connor's lips, it linger only for a moment but it was enough time to show his feelings towards the omega. 

"Do try to stay out of trouble and when you get back, I'll have the Collin problem taken care of." Conrad reassured before letting Connor go completely. Connor gave him a small half smile before exiting the evidence locker, leaving Conrad with his thoughts. He mulled over his memory to find out when Collin had started to act weird. The RK800 model had always been a bit standoffish, reluctant to give physical affection outside the privacy of their home. He was aggressive and confrontational but he hadn't challenged Conrad in the past few days which was definitely odd. Collin had been spending more time out in the garage whenever they were home instead of coming indoors eventually to watch movies or play video games with Connor and Conrad. 

Something was definitely up and as the pack alpha, it resided on Conrad's shoulders to deal with it. He left the evidence room, moving through the halls to try and pin down Collin who had made himself scarce for the most part of the day. While Conrad always wanted peace and quiet to work, now that he had it, he didn't like it. He wanted Collin's arguing or bickering with Gavin, or Collin complaining whenever Connor wanting him to do a Q&A stream with him. Conrad checked the bull pen and the break room, then the interrogation room, but nothing came up. Collin's scent was stale, making Conrad wonder if the other android was in the station at all.

"If you're looking for your epsilon partner, I suggest looking in the storage room where we keep all the physical files." Conrad paused when a passing PC200 android offered up advice, making the upgraded android wonder how obvious he'd been in his search for Collin. Regardless, he gave a small nod in gratitude before heading off to the lesser used part of the station. With technology advanced now, physical paperwork was rarely used. Everything was logged through their terminals, for both human and android workers at the station. It was the perfect place to hide as Conrad shoved open the door with more force than he intended.

From the little yelp, it was obvious he'd startled Collin who was making it look like he'd been busy filing by having a filing cabinet open. "Collin, what are you doing? Conrad asked as he stepped inside, Collin turned his head away and picked up a manila folder from the stack on top of the metal cabinet.

"It was a bit of a slow day, so I thought to do some filing. What the hell are you scaring me like that for?" Collin snapped back defensively, he was definitely hiding something. Conrad stepped forward and snagged the folder out of his hand, looking at the label on the tab.

"Collin, this is labeled H430-28-2020." Conrad stated idly, turning his cool gray eyes onto Collin who still had his head turned away from him.

"Yeah, what're you getting at?" Collin growled, trying to appear annoyed at Conrad pointing out the obvious.

"You're filing it in the wrong drawer." Conrad placed the file back on the stack before slamming the drawer shut, eliminating the one thing between him and Collin. The epsilon jumped, startled by the sound and took a step back, not something Collin would typically do. This whole charade was just that and Collin wasn't fooling the RK900. Conrad moved forward, crowding Collin back against more cabinets, the metal biting into his back. Still though Collin wouldn't look at him, would glare at him in challenge for getting into his personal space. "I want answers, Collin. You know I'll get them one way or another." Conrad stated in a low, dangerous tone that was pure silken warning.

"Nothing is wrong, what's wrong with wanting a bit of space, huh?" Collin still tried to fight back, raising his hands up to try to push at Conrad's chest, but the slightly larger android didn't budge, not when something was wrong. Conrad placed one hand on the top of the metal file cabinet, trapping Collin in as he wasn't about to let his partner escape him this time. His other hand lifted up to grab Collin by his jaw to guide his head so they were face to face. Conrad stared into honey brown eyes, expecting to see defiance and annoyance there, but they seemed... off.

"Interface with me." Conrad demanded as the skin deactivated around the hand that held Collin's jaw, waiting for him to do the same.

"And what if I don't?" Collin challenged finally, it seemed Conrad was onto something now.

"You know I am fully capable of force interfacing with you whether I have your permission or not." Conrad warned, already his touch was forcing Collin's skin back and Collin tried to jerk his head away but the RK900's grip was too strong to escape from. At the sign of resistance, Conrad forced interfaced with Collin, his system latching onto Collin's as he quickly went to work on rooting out the problem. He didn't like doing this, he wanted Collin to be willing to trust and share any and all problems with him and Connor. It didn't take long before he found a serious problem, it wasn't that Collin was feeling left out, but something that should have been brought to their attention at the first sign.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Collin? Losing your eyesight is a major issue." Conrad frowned as he looked down at Collin, the other android's expression turned strained.

"I... I didn't want to worry anyone, I thought it was just a glitch and that it'd go away eventually." Collin admitted, his voice sounding a little scared, something that Conrad rarely heard from the epsilon. Unable to let Collin continue to feel that way, Conrad pulled him close like he'd done with Connor, holding Collin close against him. For once, Collin didn't seem to resist.

"I will always worry about you and Connor. Now, we're going to go see if we can get you repaired and yes, I am going to tell Connor about this."


	20. RK1700 Week: Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Medieval / Omegaverse
> 
> Pairings: RK800, RK800-60, RK900

The sun was high, meaning the heat of the sunlight made him sweat under his padded cloth armor, dripping down into chocolate brown eyes. However, that didn't deter him as he simply blinked it away the best he could, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword with a firm but flexible grip. His adversary was not one to be taken lightly, Conrad wasn't Knight Commander without a reason, he was brutally efficient in the art of war. Connor had never surpassed Conrad, but he had come close time and time again. It was only a matter of how long Connor could last before he was exhausted, so far, he was beating his record time. He peered out from behind the face plate of his helm, concealing his identity, he'd suspected Conrad had been taking it easy on Connor during their sparring sessions because not only was he a Prince, but an omega on top of that. People tended to treat him like fragile glass for those reasons.

So he'd... borrowed Collin's sparring gear, it reeked enough of his guard's scent that it masked his own scent for the most part. Connor knew Conrad never took it easy on Collin, so Connor wanted the same as he'd never improve in his fighting if he wasn't properly challenged. However, nothing felt like it had changed, maybe he was treated equally with Collin, just that maybe Connor was simply getting better. Not enough to surpass Conrad as Connor was currently panting and sweating like a pig. Though Connor didn't quite understand that metaphor as pigs couldn't actually sweat, something he'd learned as a kid when he'd been tasked to help a local farmer herd his pigs back into their pen. No task was too lowly for a Prince, as Hank often reminded him to remain humble, to grow up to be a proper ruler.

Conrad stared at him with cool gray eyes, even his ivory skin seemed to have a glossy sheen of sweat on it, but he looked in much better shape than Connor right now. Connor lifted up his sword again, the steel blade glinting a little in the sunlight. Despite wielding steel blades, they were dull and neither had dealt severe harm on each other, Conrad made certain of that. Once again, Connor took a step forward, going on the offensive as he braced himself in the correct stance that would allow him to move with ease but not be caught balance. He took a horizontal swing, not putting his full power behind it as that would make him fully committed to a swing that might be avoided or blocked, leaving him vulnerable to a counter. He struck metal but it wasn't a loud clash as Conrad caught Connor's blade on the flat of his own before easily redirecting the force upwards. This forced Connor's arms up, exposing his torso for Conrad to lift up a foot and kick Connor away, sending the older prince to the dusty ground of the training area.

Connor coughed a bit, spiting out dust that had gathered in his mouth, making him distracted from Conrad advancing on him. With a flick of the younger knight's blade, Conrad sent Connor's helmet flying off into the dirt with Connor's sword. While Connor looked exactly like Collin at first glance, under the observant glare of Conrad, the differences were obvious to the alpha.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight's guest, prince?" Conrad's voice was steady and even, most would call it apathetic but Connor knew better. The war trained knight had been taught at an early age not to give anything away, emotions that could be used against him, not all battles were physical.

"I still have plenty of time to get ready." Connor countered as he took the offered hand to pull himself up onto his feet. He took a moment to dust himself off, ignoring Conrad's doubting look. "I needed a distraction as well, tonight is a big night. The neighboring king is visiting, so I need to make a good impression as heir." He reasoned out, but the visitation wasn't the only thing he was nervous about either. However, that was another matter entirely that he wasn't exactly keen on sharing with Conrad at the moment.

"And I don't suppose you told Collin where you'd be either? I almost feel sorry for anyone who runs across him right now, he's certainly going to be a ball of aggression." Conrad sounded almost slightly amused, though he shifted his gaze up over Connor's shoulder with raised brows. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Connor! What the hell are you doing?" Collin snapped, taking a moment to eye Connor for a moment. His anger seemed to shift to something else for a moment when he caught sight of Connor wearing his training attire, Collin was always more obvious with his possessive nature while Conrad was more subtle about it. Collin gave himself a shake of his head to clear his thoughts and get back on task. "Your hellish maids won't stop nagging my ear off, demanding I get you at once. I swear they're like a bunch of hens raising a fuss, dealing with maids is not what my title entails. Bandits with bloodlust, certainly. Maids with a vengeance, never."

"Now you see reason to why I made my escape while I could." Connor teased but allowed Collin to help him out of the padded armor so he was back to wearing only a sweaty tunic and trousers.

"Yes, and leave me to the wolves I see." Collin groused as he pawned off the padded armor to one of the nearby squires so they could tend to it.

"Collin, you seem to be frightened, what happened to all that bravery and courage you boast to me about?" Conrad replied, his brows raised as he couldn't help but to taunt the epsilon.

"I don't see you volunteering to go deal with them, Conrad." Collin snapped back before grabbing Connor by the shoulders and urging him away from the training area. Connor lifted up a hand to wave a farewell to Conrad before he gave himself over to Collin's direction.

As to be expected, bathing, getting his clothes fitted took extraordinary patience, Connor had a generous amount though his nerves were testing it. Collin wasn't helping either with his constant bickering with the maids, neither seemed too serious as it was simply routine between the group, both heckling each other over the care of Connor and Connor doing whatever he pleased regardless. By the end of it all, Connor was dressed regally, charcoals with hints of silver and blues, making himself look as regal as he was supposed to be. He rarely dressed so elegantly, but tonight was a special occasion and demanded he showcase his title as Prince. He was placed to sit next to Hank, who looked equally uncomfortable in his regal attire, as a king, Hank rarely acted like one would expect.

The neighboring king, Makus, was easy going and kind, not what Connor expected from the stories he'd been told. A man who had led a revolution in his country to overthrow an oppressive regime. Markus looked his age, not wartorn or bitter from his experiences. He had a soft voice but it could command a room with ease, inspire legions, it was no wonder that he managed to become king. Connor found himself easily falling into conversation with him, sharing stories back and forth. He was unaware of Conrad and Collin watching from the sidelines, only royals were allowed at the table at the time, so Conrad and Collin were regulate to keeping watch just in case something bad happened. Though from the looks of it, everything seemed to be running smoothly. Too smoothly between Connor and Markus. Still though, Collin and Conrad managed to control themselves, for now. It was far too dangerous to interject, no matter how much it strained them to watch Connor getting friendly with the other king.

When everyone seemed to be finishing their meals, preparing for dessert, Connor suddenly stood up with his crystal goblet, tapping his spoon against it to gain the attention of the room. He waited until the conversations died down and he had the attention of the room, giving the occupants his usual awkward but charming half-smile before speaking up. "I'm pleased to have you all here tonight and under such a happy occasion of alliances and peace. I would like to take this opportunity to announce that I have finally come to a decision on who I am to marry." He paused as there were a few murmurs throughout the small crowd of royals and nobles.

"I have chosen both my personal guard, Collin, and the Knight Commander, Conrad, to be my official partners in matrimony."


	21. RK1700 Week: Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Masquerade / Omegaverse
> 
> Pairings: RK800, RK800-60, RK900

Connor slumped over his desk, staring out through a grimy window. No matter how much it was cleaned, the soot of the factories always covered it back up a day later. The city was not really a fanciful place as paintings would lead one to believe, starvation, harsh working environments, and crime running rampant. However, Connor had an ideal that he and Hank could change it, at least take down the crime part as it was really the only thing he knew. However, today, he found himself thinking about other things, about mystical lights in the night, the smell of brisk, fresh air and a sterling gray eyes that gazed at him through a dark mask. He couldn't help it, he'd been instantly drawn to the alpha and ever since he'd been subconsciously searching everyone he came across to see if he could find this mystery man.

"Still thinking about that damned party?" Hank's gruff voice interrupted his daydreaming, making Connor sit up straighter in his chair. Brown eyes look up into tired blue ones, Connor must have sighed aloud again to garner such attention.

"A little, I can't understand why. I don't even know his name or who he is, he's a stranger in the night and yet I cannot stop thinking about him." Connor raked his fingers through his dark brown hair in frustration, he'd tried to puzzle it out in the most logical way possible. He wasn't a man who would let his emotions rule him, he used his brain to figure out a solution and explanation, it was what made him such a great detective. However, he was now faced with a problem that his brain couldn't piece together, he didn't believe in such thing as love at first sight. Maybe it had to do with biology, maybe his medication to suppress his heat wore off and made him act irrationally and now that memory branded itself in his mind.

Hank sighed out as he dropped a case file on Connor's desk, giving the younger male something to do. "Sometimes, the heart has a mind of its own and does stupid things. It can make you happier than anything else, but it can hurt you. So be fuckin' careful, alright?" Hank wasn't normally one to hand out advice, but there was those rare times where he showed his concern towards Connor, wanting his foster son to make it in the world without getting hurt. An impossible task but one that Hank seemed to try to accomplish anyways. Still, though, it didn't help Connor's predicament much. He was still left with this curious longing to find out who that mysterious alpha had been but he had no where to begin.

"Stop with that damn face and read the new case we have." Hank growled before moving to his desk to collect his things for the day. Connor opened the case file, reading the description. Since they hadn't managed to infiltrate the last party where there was suspected omega trafficking, the culprits had managed to get away. There was another gala coming up, from their informants, it was another cover for trafficking. Maybe it was another chance to meet this mystery man. Though maybe that wasn't a good thing, what if the man was part of this depraved act of selling omegas off to the highest bidder. The thought mad him a bit nauseous and that was enough to clear his mind of the other male. For now at least.

"We'll head home, change into the formal wear we wore last time and then head out to the royal countryside. Some fresh air will do us both some good anyways." Hank pulled his coat on and grabbed his hat, Connor scrambled to pack up, not wanting to be left behind. While omegas had rights, there were still some few alphas who thought omegas didn't have any, so wondering alone was still dangerous. Connor could take care of himself, but it was best to simply avoid confrontation by walking alongside the old alpha. He enjoyed it as well, the comfortable silence of walking beside his detective partner, role model, and father figure.

Dressing up was something that Connor didn't often do, being a man with no title or worth, he was never invited to formal events, never dipped a toe in high society until recently. Hank warned him against getting too involved, high society was dangerous and no one was allies there, it was like sharks just waiting for a weak link to feast upon. If something made Hank concerned, then it had to be important, but from just observing the people milling about in the grand hall, one wouldn't expect such depravity here. All the elegant dresses with laced masks, prim and proper gentlemen with their finely made suits. It was like stepping into a dream almost, away from the horrors of the city and into the lavish lifestyle.

Immediately Connor began to mingle, searching for that unique scent, that familiar mask. Nothing so far as he was stopped by a masked waiter and offered a tray of small bits of food that Connor didn't really know what it was made of. He politely refused, Hank warned him not to eat or drink anything here, it was too dangerous to trust anyone or anything here. Connor turned his head as he heard the orchestra warming up, meaning the dancing would soon start. Connor never had the chance to dance during his normal life, it would be a shame to pass up the opportunity. There was a problem though as he watched the lords and ladies acquire their partners for the dance, he had no idea who he should dance with.

People seemed to have already acquired their partners, leaving him a bit out of the event as the couples filed out onto the marble dance floor. Connor frowned, it appeared he would sit this one out as the music started up. Connor turned to make his retreat, only to have his arm seized and dragged before he could properly catch his balance. He stumbled only to land, embarrassingly so, against a chest. He quickly regained his feet as the person who had caught him off guard guided him into a dance. One arm curled over the upper back of Connor's while the other grasped at his hand. Connor looked up, spying the mask of a wolf, honey brown eyes staring back at him like a predator who just caught interesting prey. Connor wasn't surprised the man wasn't salivating before him.

He recognized the scent, warm leather, like a worn out harness that the horses wore pulling the carriages outside. It was strong but something was off about it, not quite and alpha but bold enough to challenge one."I was wondering when you'd show back up." A amused voice spoke up as their feet easily moved in tandem, never once stepping on each other's toes. However, the man in the wolf mask was bold, his pace demanding as he took charge with brute force. It was interesting, making his heart pick up the pace as adrenaline rushed just to keep up with the other male as the song began to increase its tempo upon climbing to that climax. Connor wouldn't back down or make the wrong step, it was almost like a challenge to see if he could compete with the male holding onto him as they twirled and moved around the floor, leaving Connor's lips parted as he struggled for breath.

When the song reached its climax, the strange wolf twirled him away from his warm body out into the floor, making Connor feel momentarily abandoned before he was caught by firm but gentle hands at the end of his spin. Without skipping a beat, Connor was pulled into the lull of the song, slow, more fluid and elegant in the motions. Connor focused his gaze finally to see an all too familiar jungle cat mask and grey eyes staring back at him. His breath caught in his throat, nearly missing a step but the alpha compensated with ease. He was the complete opposite of the wolf who had first stolen him away in a dance, he was more graceful in his command and yet he still held that command with perfect ease. The jungle cat leaned in close, closer than what was respectable to whisper into his ear with a voice that practically purred with sin.

"Its dangerous for a defiant little omega such as yourself to be here." The warm breath dusted over the rim of his ear, making Connor's cheeks heat up as he struggled to focus on keeping up with the dance instead of freezing up. "I let you get away from me once, you won't be getting away from me this time." A soft laugh left the slightly taller male. "At least, not without giving me your name first." The last part made Connor ease a little, having been worried that this man was threatening to abduct him. Not that it would be easy as Connor was trained in self defense by Hank from an early age.

"Isn't it proper to introduce yourself first?" Connor countered with ease despite his fluttering heart, keeping himself steady by the tempo of the easy song.

"Conrad." So easily the masked alpha admitted to his name, making Connor wonder if he was telling the truth or not. Hank had warned Connor to be wary of the people here, to never trust them but... Something made Connor feel like he could. A gut instinct that told him that Conrad wouldn't betray him, a silly notion really as this feline masked stranger was just that. A stranger who had not proven himself to be trustworthy, logically, he shouldn't tell this man his name, every rational thought screamed at him not to do so.

"Connor." His name escaped him, never to be locked away again, Conrad's eyes seemed to heat up to a molten hue, making anticipation rise within him. Giving the other his name seemed almost intimate in a sea of anonymity, sharing that level of trust with someone. He felt Conrad's hand glide down the curve of his back, knowing the alpha was leaving his scent on him and his muddied mind seemed to crave more. He was growing unaware of people staring at them as they passed, unaware that his scent blocker was starting to lose its potency, letting his omega scent leak out once more. Conrad seemed to take notice though as he easily dragged Connor off the dance floor, herding him back in the shadows of the decorative columns that lined the sides of the room.

Connor backed up until he bumped into another body, he tried to turn to apologize but firm hands held his arms, only allowing him to peek over his shoulder at the familiar wolf mask and golden eyes peering at him with such a barely controlled hunger.Connor soon found himself trapped by two firm bodies, the male behind him teased one of his ears with sharp teeth. "I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Collin, I've been waiting very impatiently for you to show up again." The voice growled out, a bit rougher than Conrad's silken voice ut no less effective on Connor's senses as his body shivered a little in delight. His eyes caught Conrad leaning in, his pink lips parted, making it known his intention for kissing with how he eased into the motion.

Before Connor could feel those warm, firm lips against his own, that body was jerked away from him, making Connor's eyes snap open to see what happened. . Hank was there, shoving Conrad away, the mysterious male raised his hands to motion he wasn't going to fight back, giving up against Hank's annoyed growl. Collin didn't seem to hasty to let go of Connor though, not until Conrad leveled him with a silent glare. It seemed the two would pick their battles, attacking Hank would gain no favor from Connor, the opposite in fact. Collin released Connor, letting Hank grab the omega by his arm. "You'd think you'd learn after the first time. Or I'd learn." Hank shook his head, dragging Connor away from the pair. Connor looked over his shoulder at the two, standing together, an intimidating pair that Connor would never be able to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677817/chapters/36423858) for the AO3 asks post and [here](dbhdeviantdynamics.tumblr.com/) to send an ask.
> 
> [Deviant Dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331083)
> 
> [Deviant Dynamics: Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617937/chapters/36263619)


End file.
